Magic in Denial
by Delicious Mud Pie
Summary: This is my OTHER actual AAMRJAJR. It was my first pokemon fic, so it's really lame in places. But it's about Team Rocket going really bad, bla bla. Typical first attempt lameo plot.
1. The Escape

This is a dark fic. It is depressing. Enjoy. Not to say that it won't have its share of romance and action and sheer happiness, it's not a fairytale. I really don't care if Brock is gay or something in the Japanese version. I'll leave my homoerotic fics for Haruka and Michiru if I feel I must make one, so for all intensive purposes, Brock will be heterosexual for this story as he is in the English dub. If y'all like it and review it enough the next parts will come very quickly. I have a lot of creative juices regarding this one. If I spell pokemon names and town names wrong, so what. Bite me if you don't like it. I write, and what spell check can't fix for me gets left alone.   
  
  


Magic in Denial  
Part 1: The Escape  


  
  
The air was still.   
He stood in wait, his hands so clammy it felt awkward to touch his fingers together, and it felt awkward as he nervously fidgeted with a small red and black apparatus that he was readying to use.  
The sweat came in raunchy gushes. He was nervous. He was accompanied by someone who seemed to never be nervous, but he knew he wasn't that good. But he intended to become that good. He had been training harder than ever, and now believed he had a balanced team. It would never be as good a team as that of his boisterous counterpart, or so he believed, but he knew had potential, if he could learn to exploit it. He learned the hard way that having a powerful team was absolutely essential. Sometimes to survival.  
His opponent seemed a great deal of leagues away from him at the other end of the water filled gym. He stood on a pier like protrusion on one end, while his opponent stood, collected and focused, on the other side. He hated to appear in such an unraveled manner in front of her. Though it wasn't her doing that he was in an unraveled state (though she often was the cause), he hated to appear so in front of her.  
He would win this battle. Misty was only helping him train, and she only had one type for the most part. He felt bad just demolishing them with his Mereep, but his little lamb did need the experience.  
Misty yelled,   
Brock closed his eyes, and though he knew he had the upper hand, began to throw his pokemon into the battle. He stopped short, however, and decided to throw another.  
he shouted, drawing another ball.   
Misty appeared puzzled.   
I taught him a trick, Brock smiled.  
she demanded, dragon breath now!  
Dunsparce took the hit quite nicely, his defense was good in comparison to many other pokemon.   
Now Dunsparce, Brock began,   
Dunsparce looked a little strange charging up for the electric move, but oddly enough, he had learned the particular TM with ease. Horsea went down like a two headed polar bear in the Sahara.  
Misty did not become angered.  
That's great! she shouted, normals aren't weak against much, and teaching it special moves should make it really good!  
You've seen nothing yet, Brock replied. It was his turn to release the first pokemon.  
he shouted,   
Misty blinked. Lediba evolved?  
Brock replied, she evolves pretty early.  
Suit yourself, Misty shrugged. Staryu, go!  
Brock smirked as he began his first attack.   
he ordered,   
Staryu was down for the count as the crackle of electricity surrounded one of redian's six fists and laid it on staryu like Mike Tyson on George Foreman.   
I'm impressed, Misty clapped, taking her defeat very well.  
Brock scratched the back of his head impulsively, and looked toward the ground. Yeah, well, uh, he breathed deeply.  
Uh nothing, she laughed, you're going to be able to beat Ash soon. Now lets go get something to eat.  
Brock smiled. And who's cooking?  
I could if you don't want to, Misty offered, as the two met near the door and glanced quickly into each other's eyes, but the proposition was quickly answered by an ack of a third party member.  
she shouted, how did you get in here?  
Um, you did mention food, he said, as if there couldn't be any doubt as to why. But if you're cooking I think I'll pass.  
I want to cook, Brock interrupted before any smack downs could be laid, so I can repay Misty for helping me train. I'll make something great.  
Sounds good to me, Ash concurred.  
Misty was a little hurt, but nodded.  
Don't feel bad Misty, Brock smiled weakly. He suppressed an urge to gently stroke her cheek. The rest of his statement was made in an extremely delicate tone. I really just don't want you to work after doing this. Really. I should do it.  
Ash's jocularity ceased, and he looked at his shoes. He wanted to get over the incident, but it was hard. Each of them was taking it in their own way.  
Misty smiled back, just as weakly, and they walked out into the kitchen.  
----------------------------------  
James shook softly as he hid behind the desk of his once esteemed boss, Giovanni. He tried to fight the gagged sob which was trying to escape his throat as he listened to the conversation.  
He had truly stepped into the room inadvertently. The Team Rocket organization had taken over the radio tower in Goldenrod city once again. Their plans had been foiled by some freak kid named Gold the first time, but Giovanni now believed that the second time, the plan would work.  
It was the top floor of the building, and James could have sworn he'd seen his red-haired partner get into the elevator when the light had flashed the number of the very top floor. So he followed her. He'd always felt a little lost without her, although she didn't seem to care so much about him.   
He recalled the event which led to his current situation with clarity, and he wasn't sure he'd change anything if he could. He didn't know why he did it. He just knew he had to._  
Ash and Giovanni were squaring off in the Pokemon League building on the Indigo Plateau. Giovanni had used nerve gas to put the Elite Four out of commission, then proceeded to steal their pokemon, the best in the world. James had been on this mission, along with several other team rocket members. He was extremely adverse to the tear gas. He didn't mind criminal activity, but he didn't want even his enemies to die.   
Ash had been given word of the incident since many believed that since he had stopped Team Rocket more than anyone on occasion, he would be able to stop them now. He, his friends and even all their pokemon combined were given masks to keep them from feeling the affects of the nerve gas.   
But all their pokemon combined were losing to Giovanni's, since he had the entirety of the Elite Four's pokemon as well as his own at once.   
Wow, James thought excitedly, Team Rocket is winning! We can nab pikachu, and--  
But his blissful thought was discontinued. All of Ash's, Misty's and Brock's pokemon were subjugated, and Giovanni stepped closer to an angered yet reluctant to give up Ash.  
he sniggered, you will never interfere with my plans again. You die.  
Giovanni pulled a knife from his belt and charged after Ash. Ash began to run, but was not far enough away. Giovanni shoved him to the ground.  
Misty screamed from deep in her throat. The word was almost indiscernible it was shrieked in such a frantic, growlish manner. She leaped upon Giovanni and grabbed for the knife wielding hand. Giovanni threw her to the wall. The entire right side of her body crunched, and she seemed to peel off the wall as she splattered to the cold gym floor below.  
Ash scrambled to his feet.  
he stammered, and in his confusion ran toward Giovanni.  
Giovanni brandished his knife and thrust it downward toward Ash's chest.  
Brock, who was previously too bewildered to act, suddenly leaped toward the scene. He jumped in front of Ash, about to take the blow for him. He looked toward Misty's crumpled body as he braced himself.  
But the blow never came.  
Giovanni's hand was stopped by someone a little older than the he was planning to kill. Someone weaker in raw physical strength than he, but someone when under the influence of an adrenaline rush had strength comparable to the man.  
James tried to be diplomatic as he held his boss' hand back. He shook like an autumn leaf stirred by a sudden breeze, falling off its hold on the twig and tumbling into the street. he felt as if tumbling into blackness was something he was about to do, but held his ground.  
Surely killing him is going-- James began, then stammered and choked on the next words, a bit too far?  
Giovanni raged, snapping back from James' grip and lunging for him. James took a stab in the shoulder, but was able to disarm Giovanni as he pulled fiercely while the knife was embedded. He brought his fingers to his shoulder where the bite of steel ended and the knife's handle protruded, and brought back a fist stained black with the quickly frothing blood from the deep wound. He gasped, not able to sustain the pain. He landed on the ground, uncontrollable tears of pain welling in his eyes. He gasped and gasped, unable to release the air he was gasping, and holding his breath inbetween gasps. His lungs began to ache, but this ache was ignored as it wasn't even detracting from the pain in his shoulder. Though James had done something stupidly brave, his threshold of pain wasn't high enough for his enemies. Maybe if the blow had been taken for Jessie he could have held his ground, but for Ash, he passed out._  
That was all he recalled from having actually been at the scene. Jessie later told him, as she hovered over him while his shoulder was being stitched and he received a tetanus shot, that Giovanni broke after what he did. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. Like his conscience hit him as James lolled on the ground, his red blood seeping onto the stainless gym floor, the three twerps huddled together, planning escape.  
He ordered them to move out, leaving the twerps.  
James was glad he was spared. But his life was not in the clear.  
James thought everything was fine--nothing was said for the duration of an entire month regarding his insubordination. But his relaxation had come too quickly.  
James didn't know how long he could continue hiding behind the desk without being seen. After all, he was sure Giovanni would need to use it before leaving and coming back. Even if Jessie left--Giovanni probably would not.  
You understand, Jessie? Giovanni asked sternly.  
she stammered, I am always at your service, but he's my partner!  
You don't want to end up in his position, do you? Giovanni snapped. He's too soft. He has to go. He handed her a small tube. It's iocane powder. Put it in his food. He'll die quickly, and there's no way he can detect it.  
Jessie held the flask as if it was burning her hand alive. She looked at it as if it was the ugliest freakish thing she'd ever beheld.  
I'll do it, she whispered.  
James gasped. Silently.  
He'd have to escape--but if Jessie was willing to kill him, then he had nothing to live for. He basically resigned himself, and almost considered escaping the desk. But he had to be sure she'd do it. Maybe she was just trying to get Giovanni off her back.  
Here's some money, Giovanni grunted, buy something nice. He'll eat it quickly, if I know him.  
Jessie agreed, her eyes resembling shattered seashells. I know he will.  
Jessie left the room, and Giovanni started for his desk. James was almost positive he was seen, but then Giovanni turned away and headed for another door in the room.  
Nature calls, he chortled, and locked the door behind him.  
James tiptoed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door fully, as not to rouse suspicion. He headed for the first floor immediately.  
Giovanni opened the bathroom door after he was sure James had left.   
Get the hell out of here James, he winced. And don't look back. Please.  
James exited the building as quickly as he could, mind fogged with the inconceivable the whole way. He was too baffled to even cry. Why did Giovanni spare his life in the league just to kill him later? And by his own beloved, his partner?  
He stopped at a bench in front of another building and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Dear God, he whispered.  
He was tapped on the shoulder as he wallowed in his misery. He was startled and jumped a little, but after seeing who tapped him, was even more startled than ever.  
Jessie whispered. Hey. I was looking for you.  
James looked up at her, his eyes open to the fullest extent possible. He said nothing.  
she softly uttered, as she shook a little while she spoke. I wanted you to come over for dinner tonight. I'm going to make a delicious soup, and I wanted you to come.  
James retained his expression for an uncomfortable amount of time. _She works fast_, he gulped.  
I'll come, he responded curtly. I'd never miss an opportunity to be with you.  
Jessie was taken by this statement. She too was too bewildered to notice how awkward they both were acting. They were nothing like their usual selves at the time. But they had no reason to be jocular.  
a voice called from far away, then ran up to greet them. I was lookin' for you two!   
Meowth waited for a response, then became puzzled. What's gotten inta ya?  
Jessie and James responded in unison.  
Jessie began to ask a question.  
Meowth responded blindly.  
James and I wanted to be alone for dinner tonight, she stated, but couldn't somehow formulate it into the question she needed.  
So ya want me to become scarce, huh? Meowth frowned. I see how it is.  
I knew you'd understand, Jessie smiled.  
James could have asked why Meowth wasn't invited. He could have made a huge fuss. But he did not. Her smile paralyzed him, to say the least. How was the smile which danced across her clear and beauteous face possible at this time?  
she continued once again, be at my house at six, James?  
he sighed.   
See ya there! she left as a parting note, painfully cheerily. James felt that the wound he received from the stabbing was nothing in comparison to this. But he knew in his heart that he could give his life for Jessie before, and he still knew it now.  
----------------------------------------  
Come in! Jessie smiled as James entered her apartment. His apartment was the one next to hers, as they couldn't really be far apart. They were partners. They needed to be together--but for business purposes, as James not so fondly reminded himself.  
The food's almost ready, why don't you watch some TV? she laughed nervously. No yelling at James. No acting bitchy. James almost smirked at her change of mood from knowing he was to die. He couldn't believe it actually improved her demeanor.  
James nodded, and flipped on the television. He flopped down onto the slim green futon which was Jessie's only real piece of furniture. He pretended to situate himself for a long stay, but as soon as Jessie disappeared behind the wall of the kitchen, James looked around the wall's corner to spy on her.   
James watched Jessie prepare the food she was about to bring into the dining room. She did put the powder into a bowl, the blue bowl with the Christmas trim that Jessie accidentally bought once on a shopping spree. It was incredibly faded. James wasn't exactly fond of shopping, but wished that he could provide Jessie with everything she could ever want to shop for. She poured out all of the contents of the vile into the food, then stirred it up. She was going to go through with it.  
James died a little more as he witnessed this. Impetuously, he dashed into the kitchen. Jessie's face contorted as if she'd just been caught by her parents while having sex. James stood agape for a moment, and acted as if he'd seen nothing. He suddenly had a notion, and figured that as long as death was upon him, he should confess his feeling to Jessie.  
Without a word, James slowly crept up behind Jessie. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek against hers from behind. It was a little cold, but became warm as she flushed. A tear slid from his eye onto it, and it's soft texture of fine foundation smeared a little in the tear's path. James kissed the end of the tear's trail, and sighed deeply into her ear.  
he whispered, I must mean something to you if you'd do this for me. Oh Jessie, I love you more than life itself. I hope we can be partners forever. We could even leave team rocket. I could get a good job, I'm sure of it.  
He slid his fingers through her hair, and though she tensed at first, he met little resistance for a time. Tell me you feel the same way, he implored, tell me, because each day that passes could be our last.  
Jessie turned to complete stone after this statement. She pulled away from him, and just took the food and placed it on the table in the dining room. James closed his eyes in emotional pain, then went to sit down.  
The food dissolved like mouthfuls of pixy-stick sawdust in his mouth, and he ate slowly and deliberately, wondering when death would come upon him. Jessie picked at her food momentarily, then closed her eyes and dove in.   
They finished about the same time, and James just sat and stared at Jessie, while she looked at him poignantly.   
she whispered, breathing more erratically.  
he whispered back, his eyes never wavering from the hole they were begining to burn in Jessie's eyes.  
I love you, she choked, I'll love you forever, even in the afterlife. Get out of here, fast as you can.  
James' heart began beating. He was eating from a white bowl. An insignificant white bowl, and he hadn't noticed.  
Jessie, no! he screamed with primal urgency, his voice crackling into almost the howl of a dying cougar. He ran to her.  
she sobbed, I was never going to kill you. If you find out the plot, she continued.  
Don't leave me! James screamed at the top of his lungs, kissing Jessie as he'd always wanted too, but much more furiously than he had fantasized. Not now! No, no, you can't!  
But plot' was the last word she'd ever uttered in life. She released all the air she contained within her final gasps, and the irises of her eyes lolled back into her lifeless head, and every inch of flesh grew slack in James' arms.  
Oh Jessie, he whispered, still cradling her still warm body, oh my love.  
He put her down, really at a loss as to what to do. He looked around the room, wide eyed, and fell to his knees as he was about half way to the door.   
Go ahead and kill me, Giovanni, he sobbed, you already have began the process.  
He then began to shout. Do it! Do it! Damnit kill me kill me you son of a bitch just kill me! You killed Jessie you killed me and I cannot handle it!  
He clutched his head and dropped even further to the ground, sobbing and wailing, screaming as if he were being stabbed then and there.  
His mourning was soon interrupted, however, when the wall in front of him began to flake and crumble onto the floor. He shakily stood, staring vacantly like a deer caught in headlights. The headlights of his imagination soon became real, however, as the front end of a very destructive hummer crashed straight through the wall.  
James' last thought at this point was how ironic it was that Jessie's apartment was on the bottom floor, though the complex was thirty stories high, making this sickening assassination possible.  
------------------------  
Ash cried, you have to be able to do this!  
Bulbasaur's vines were nearly tearing as they fought against the will of a two ton car. Ash was surprised that the small creature was so strong in the first place, but knew he was putting it at great risk.  
Bulbasaur was quickly being dragged with the hummer, and was too frightened to let go.  
Whoever is in that apartment will die, Misty softly acknowledged, but so will Bulbasaur if he doesn't let go.  
Brock had already sent geodude to tug on the bumper, but he wasn't sure onix would be able to. However, as he saw the two pokemon not really managing much, he had a great idea.  
he shouted, I choose you!  
onix was released, and his awesome size derived some respect from Misty and Ash still, though they'd witnessed its release quite a few times.  
Quickly, get Bulbasaur and Geodude out of there, and smash that car in the same second so it will stop!  
Let go Bulbasaur! Ash demanded, and though reluctantly, his pokemon listened. Geodude was flung back quite a distance. onix smashed the Hummer dead in its tracks with ease, though he left an even more gaping hole in the apartment wall then was there in the first place.  
The driver was then but a stain on the floor of the vehicle, but none cared for him. They looked beyond the wreckage to the victim.  
James stood not an inch away from the wreckage, still as still and agape as he was when the walls were merely shaking. The three also noticed Jessie's now bluish cadaver in the kitchen.  
Misty whispered.  
Misty stumbled over the smashed car to where James stood and grabbed his hand. Come with us. We won't let anyone hurt you. I promise.  
Ash called bulbasaur back and ran over to James as well. It's a good thing we chased after that out of control car. I never did get to thank you for saving my life before.  
I guess now we're even, Brock contributed.  
James continued to stare for another uncomfortable duration of time. I'll go, he managed to scratch out in a whisper. But you'll be in danger too.  
We already are, Ash lowered his head. I don't know what happened, but they all mean business now.  
I don't even want to live, James cried.  
We'll help you get through this, Misty offered. But now we're going into hiding.  
James felt like they were moving underwater as they walked to the town's pier. He wouldn't be seeing home for a long time, he was sure of that.   
Ash released lapras, and they all climbed on her, ready to leave their problems behind. It wasn't as if they were just running away and not facing their problem, they truly had no choice.   
Where are we headed? James asked monotonously.  
Blackthorn city in the Johto region, Ash replied.  
Misty sat on the edge of lapras' back, looking into the water. She appeared wholly traumatized. Brock scooted over so that he was sitting next to her.  
he whispered to her, what's wrong?  
I'm just too young to die, she half joked, then turned to face Brock. Actually, I'm more scared of one of you guys dying than I ever was of myself. But why has Team Rocket gone so serious all of the sudden?  
Brock put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder and came up with a sudden answer, one that intrigued him, as he hadn't thought of it before. There must be some new factor, like a new boss or something. Maybe Giovanni is really working for someone, and they just changed ownership.  
Misty laughed in horror, throwing back her head, what a sick person that must be!  
Ash came over to the other side of Misty, hoping to join in on the conversation. Brock noticed immediately that he received more subtle physical warmth from the girl. She leaned more closely to him, and inadvertently brushed his hand or cheek a lot.  
Don't worry Misty, he said with a certain sanguinity, we can get through anything!  
Misty became tense under the comforting hand of Brock, and she looked at Ash with great thought behind her eyes for a moment, then turned away.  
James sat on the opposite edge from this conversation, imagining that Jessie was reflected in the water, rather than his own torn face and shattered eyes.  
he whimpered, blowing a kiss to the water. He then curled into a ball and tried to sleep.  
Brock shook his head. I don't think I've ever felt so sorry for anyone in my life.  
But he'll be okay, Ash nodded, He's with us now.  
Whether traveling with Ash and his posse was the cure all to James' ills, he did not care. Sleep overcame his wracked body quickly, and he no longer had time to listen to them.  
Misty seemed to cheer up a little, as if she believed in Ash's confidence. Perhaps she did. She'd always been slightly adversarial towards him, but in this crisis she seemed to rely on his optimism to sustain herself. Brock scooted over to lapras' neck and patted it, making sure that she of all those traveling was in good spirits. She did indeed seem happy, though it was getting late. She'd definitely had enough rest in the pokeball, and felt most alive while treading water and transversing the sea.  
Brock once again looked at Misty and saw her talking softly with Ash. Brock had been a hundred times more personally comforting than Ash, but Ash just seemed to have a magic touch in respect to lifting Misty's spirits.   
They all slept in odd curled up positions in the limited space upon lapras' back.   
Brock woke as the sun rose, and looked over at the horizon of Blackthorn city which was coming closer and closer.  
James woke as Brock did, since he was not sleeping easily in the first place. He just stared at the horizon for a moment.  
he whispered, breaking the silence. Brock jumped back a little, not expecting to hear anyone's voice for a while.  
Brock replied, just as softly.  
James began with difficulty, I just think that if I had done things differently, if I'd told her sooner, that she'd be alive now. We could be on the run, but she'd be alive.  
Brock studied the face of his former enemy for a moment, then frowned sympathetically. If a butterfly had beaten its wings in Zimbabwe at the right moment she might be alive now. The past is gone. Wherever she is now, she probably knows how you feel.  
I told her, James frowned, right before she died. I let her know. She knew I loved her. And I still love her, but I will never ever hold her again.  
James just began to stare again, then crawled back into a ball. He had just too many emotions to deal with at the moment.   
The others awoke as they reached shore. As usual, Ash's stomach growled in its desire for food. Brock sometimes wondered if Ash ever wasn't hungry.  
Pikachu awoke almost at the same time as Ash. It had been quiet during the whole fervor of the escape and was just now feeling like the world had slowed down enough for the trainers to notice their pokemon. They were all hungry, and togepi began to wail from inside Misty's backpack.  
Misty took out togepi and tried to coddle it until it felt better. It ceased crying after a long while of gentle talking and funny faces, but it was still hungry.  
The group meandered around on shore for a bit, but soon found their way to the local gym.  
Here's a tip if ya wanna win, the dude at the door began.  
We aren't interested in battling, Brock cut him off short. We're really at your mercy for a place to stay.  
he frowned, the leader of this gym isn't here. She's attending funerals for the deceased Elite Four. But maybe one of her apprentices could help you, if you have a good reason.  
One of her apprentices was listening and walked up to the group.  
You guys look like hell, she stated bluntly, why? I could let you stay at my apartment, but I want to know why you need a place to stay.  
We're being chased by Team Rocket, Ash sighed, exasperatedly. We just came from Canto. We tried to stop them when they attacked the Elite Four and were defeated.  
James was dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans, so the girl didn't suspect him of being a member of Team Rocket. However, her face flushed in a mixture of emotions as she realized just who she'd be helping out.  
Ash Ketchum? she asked, wide eyed. Oh my gosh, of course I'll help you. And we'll have to contact the authorities to assist you guys.  
We would have called the cops, Brock explained, but we were in kind of a hurry.  
I see, the girl frowned. What did Team Rocket do to you that caused you to run so far?  
A lot of things, Brock angrily said, then began to tell.  
_Brock explained what went on on the Indigo Plateau, and how they were saved by a team rocket member, and so on. They had just escaped with their lives from the gym of the elite four after being shamefully defeated. It wasn't so shamefully from an objective standpoint, but their confidence had been shattered. Brock was carrying Misty because she was still unconscious. They had never before realized the physical strength that Giovanni possessed, and though he was no Hulk Hogan, they'd really thrown her against the wall hard. In any case, they felt they were in the clear, and were going to return to Pallate Town for some rest. Brock worried that Misty had broken bones somewhere, as her elbow was extremely red, as was her ankle. However, there wasn't much swelling, so this was probably not going to be a problem.  
An old man came out of his house (which was in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed to them), and offered them a room for the night. He had recognized them, and had heard as a news flash on Oak's Pokemon Talk that they had been sent to stop what was going on at the Elite Four's gym. He thought it terrible that the police were not sent in, but frankly, everyone knew that the police would have been destroyed by the pokemon of the Elite Four. The ambush was perfectly orchestrated hell, but no one would have thought that Ash wouldn't be able to handle it.  
They were sleeping like good insomniacs in the home of the old man. Misty was on the bed and Ash and Brock were in cots in the room, and they talked a little about how they were going to get back at Team Rocket now. That night they were left alone.  
The next month even was fairly uneventful as far as attacks. Brock decided to go off on his own on a mission to find himself. He caught a pidgey and taught it fly. He was able to do this as he had to have many badges of his own before becoming a gym leader, and although he had restricted himself to rock recently, he was quite capable of training all pokemon. He had five new pokemon when he had to return to Misty and Ash because he heard that they were being attacked. Brock's new mareep and mantine and dunsparce and lediba and eevee were doing well, and becoming very useful, and upon his return they'd fended off Team Rocket and seemed to be winning the overall war with each battle. But that didn't last long. Soon the battles were involving weapons. Guns, bats, and even small bombs. Brock was using onix often to deflect these attacks, since it could handle them, but it became obvious that they needed to do something immediately or they would die.  
James then cut in, adding that he had been given regular menial team rocket tasks during this time until the incident with Jessie, and then everything seemed to reach breaking point.  
Brock, Ash and Misty were on their way to escape to Blackthorn city when they noticed a hummer driving very erratically through the streets. They followed it, as they heavy traffic made its speed traceable while on foot, though its weaving through traffic dangerously didn't help anything. They saw that it was going to head straight into a building, and they tried to use their pokemon to stop the car from doing whatever it was trying to do by running into the apartment.  
_So now we're here, Brock finished, and James is the guy from team rocket that saved Ash. We're really in hell right now, if you can imagine.  
I can't imagine, the apprentice confessed. By the way, my name is Tianna.  
Nice to meet you, Brock said, and they were taken to her apartment.  
-----------------------------------  
Brock startled awake. He didn't know what woke him, and he felt very insecure as he bolted upright in nothing but his boxers. The room was unearthly dark as the curtains which enveloped the window were quite adept at conquering the moon's light. His heart beat quickly, and he gripped the sides of his makeshift bed tightly, still bewildered as to why he was awake. He thought was lucky to be the one to sleep on the couch, as no one else would be in the room to snore or disturb him. Misty was in the same room as Tianna, and Ash and James were in the spare room.   
a whisper throttled the morbid hush, terribly close to his ear.  
Brock whispered loudly from being startled, and he was now fully awakened.  
the whisper came again, this time with not such a reaction.  
Brock realized who was talking to him, and he remained just as affected as he was before. The bearer of the voice put her hands on his shoulders, and though he could not see, looked into his eyes with great somberness.  
Brock's hands began to tremble slightly as he felt the small cold hands on his bare skin, for he reached up to place his own hands around her waist. He met no resistance, and his heart began skipping beats as he remained touching the soft delicate nightgown.  
What's the matter Misty? he whispered in a very concerned tone. However, he could not hide a little of the quiver within his voice.  
I couldn't sleep, she answered simply.   
Oh, me neither, Brock lied.   
Maybe we can stay awake together for a while? Misty proposed, smiling beneath the sheath of darkness which the night brought about.  
Brock brought Misty closer to him, hugging her lightly. Even such a light hug intrigued him as her face was drawn nearer to his, and soft cotton brushed against his cool bare chest. He began to warm significantly thereafter, but he pulled away a little so that she could not feel his rapidly palpitating heart.  
Brock gasped, and in both his sleepiness and adrenaline induced fervor, he asked something he didn't have the balls to ask for a long time. Do you love Ash?  
Misty was silent for a time that Brock found to be terribly uncomfortable. The answer he received was also terribly uncomfortable.  
I don't know, she professed.  
Brock edged along, trying to pry feelings from Misty, would I have a chance with you?  
Misty suddenly became rigid with shock at the question. She had a feeling that Brock liked her, but was surprised just the same. She quickly became limber again as she didn't want Brock to think that she was resisting him because she was appalled, but he was still hurt.  
Misty began again, delicately and stalling with several verbal interrupters, look. I think I love Ash sometimes because he's just great, and he makes me feel good sometimes like no one else can. I have a totally unique feeling for him.  
Brock slumped a little, and she continued more quickly. But those times are few and far between. Most of the time he bothers me. You, on the other hand, are always sweet, considerate, caring,but I don't think you'd ever genuinely love me, so the same spark isn't there. You think you're in love with every girl that comes by, and I don't want to compete.  
I see, Brock blandly responded.  
It's the truth, Misty frowned, and slumped into his arms, resting her head on his chest. I don't think I actually love either of you--except in friendship right now. I do love you, Brock, I love you so much, don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I could trust you--  
Oh Misty, Brock whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair. I don't really care about the girls I flirt with all the time. I've always cared for you way more than I even gush about them--  
Then show me that, Misty concluded, and maybe I will come to love you.  
Brock buried his head in Misty's hair and let out a large puff of air relievedly. He would do everything in his power to convince her that he could be true to her. He never wanted to mention Professor Ivy because then he'd have to admit that Misty was the reason he returned.   
The two fell asleep that way, but as Brock was always first to wake, no one could have noticed. He gently left Misty under the covers on the couch and meandered into the kitchen.  
------------------------------------  
Tianna found it strange that food was cooking in her own kitchen when she woke. She almost jumped out of her skin until she recalled that she had visitors. It smelled incredibly inviting, however, and she did not complain.   
she called, walking out of her room and into the main room where the kitchen was conjoined. She was in a fluffy pink robe and wore matching slippers on her feet.   
Brock waved from the kitchen. He was wearing one of Tianna's pink aprons, and she laughed heavily at the sight of him.  
Brock wasn't disenheartened by the laughter. Good to see that you're in a good mood! Sit down and I'll serve you!  
Tianna also noticed that her apartment was cleaner than it had been in years. Her velvety brown eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked at Brock cook and pass out food as if he owned the place. She was sure that he was just paying her back for letting them have a place to stay, but in any case, she liked this guy.  
Her awakening was followed shortly by that of Misty, Ash and pikachu. Misty was on the couch so it was a short trip. Tianna was a little flustered as she realized Misty had left to sleep with Brock, but thought that maybe he had slept on the floor to make her comfortable. Misty might have been reluctant to share a room with a total stranger.  
Tianna dug in without waiting for the others. They were eating soon too, but the blue haired one was missing.  
Where's the blue haired one of you all? Tianna asked, continuing to eat.  
He wouldn't get up, Ash sighed. I tried to get him to. He said he'd be up soon, though.  
I'll get his ass up, Tianna assured, and left the table.  
The room James was in almost radiated sadness, and the man she sought was sitting up hunched over in a corner. She tsked with her tounge and walked over to him, lying a hand on his shoulder.  
You're going to get up, she ordered him, and eat breakfast. You'll just get worse if you don't have anything in your stomach. Come on now.  
Oddly enough, he just listened, and followed her into the nook. It was as if he knew resistance was futile. He didn't seem too eager though.  
What's your name again? Tianna asked in an attempt to get him to talk.  
he replied tritely.  
Tianna acknowledged, seating him at the table. Err, nice hair you got there. Interesting shade of blue. I might just dye my hair that color.  
James shrugged, and prodded at the food he was handed with the fork. He wasn't even planning on eating, until he noticed that Tianna was giving him the stare of death. He decided to shove some food down his throat in order to escape her piercing gaze.  
She didn't look away, she didn't even blink until he'd finished two thirds. She then got up and tried to put all the plates in the sink, but Brock insisted on doing it for her, and washing them.   
Ash had taken the initiative and was reading the classifides in the paper. He was looking for both work and an apartment, preferably in a mountainous and isolated area like Blackthorn where Team Rocket wouldn't try and kill them with every waking moment. He also wanted to enlist the help of the police, but decided that trying to remain in obscurity would be much safer.  
Tianna suggested, work as an apprentice at the gym. It would be great. There's no way the leader would refuse you, and we make good money when we beat trainers. I'm hardly ever defeated. And Brock, work as my housekeeper for a while. My apartment looked like hell until you showed up. You won't make as much--  
I'd like to work at the gym too, Brock interrupted. I was a leader before, after all.  
But it's not a rock type gym, Tianna bit her lip, remembering who Brock was. One of those leaders that her leader always wondered how they received their position. She wouldn't be very happy if Brock was in her gym.  
I have lots of other pokemon now, he assured her. I could hold my own.  
Tianna frowned, then decided to solve it in a sure fire way. Tell you what--if you can beat me in a battle, I'm sure my leader would let you work in her gym.  
Brock cockily interjected, a bit angered that his skills were doubted. Brock, a housekeeper? He wasn't about to go down any road even remotely like what he'd done for Professor Ivy ever again. He was definite about that.  
Why don't I battle you too? Ash asked, trying to make Brock feel better.  
You'd kick my ass, Tianna laughed. I don't want to suffer that kind of an ass kicking, I mean, just--  
Hold up a second, Brock furrowed his eyebrows, I'm not as good as Ash, but I'm not bad either, I mean, my team is just perfect, and my mereep is about to evolve I swear!  
Tianna grumbled, if you kick my ass you kick my ass. I just keep thinking you're only limited to rock types that's all. Personal mental thing. My dragons aren't afraid of rock types.  
But they're going to be scared of some of the pokemon I have, Brock snapped, you can bet on that!  
I'll believe it when I see it, Tianna snorted.  
Brock turned his head away, angrily. He was hurt that an apprentice doubted his skills. He was the leader of a gym where rock pokemon were used! That didn't make him a bad gym leader. In any case, he would show her just how good he was.  
Ash's mind wandered from the present conversation and was on a completely different track. Ash felt bad that they hadn't the time to get Meowth before taking off with James, but Meowth was probably better off not coming with them, as he hadn't done anything as of yet to put himself in danger. Pikachu knew things weren't going quite they way they should, but he stayed cheery and ate like he normally did just the same.   
I think I need to go for a walk, Ash announced, excusing himself from the table. And Tianna, Brock has had way more experience than I have, and with his new team, you probably won't stand a chance.  
Misty smiled at Ash, proud of him for defending Brock. At least she knew Brock wouldn't be fawning all over this girl any time soon. She was prettier than Misty, though. She was taller, had bigger eyes and lips, and long beautiful hair. However, their was something undeniably boyish about her, though not for an obvious physical reason.  
Ash left, followed by pikachu. It wasn't as if anyone doubted for a second that need to go for a walk included pikachu. Misty almost asked if she could go, but didn't want to inadvertently rub salt in Brock's quickly opening wounds.  
You know, Misty began after a long epoch of silence, I was a gym leader too, with water pokemon. But I haven't started a balanced team yet. Misty hadn't planned on diversifying, but she would if she had to.  
You could fight me too, Tianna offered. You all can fight me. Whatever.  
Tianna then scooted over next to James, looked at his empty plate, then looked back up at him. Good job, she said, now I don't have to beat you. But I think you need to take a shower.  
James frowned at the girl. That was nice.  
she winced, backtracking, you don't smell or anything, but I want to wash your clothes, and you look like you need to be refreshed, ne?  
James sniggered. We all could use a shower come to think of it.  
Tianna shrugged, then grabbed a towel from a chair in her living room and tossed it to James.  
Go ahead and sing, she laughed, singing in the shower is very therapudic.  
James frowned, and walked off.  
I really don't like her, Brock whispered into Misty's ear.  
I'm not sure about her, Misty whispered back, she just seems weird and oblivious to me.  
She's a bitch, Brock grumbled, and went back to cleaning.  
_He'll get over it_, Misty reassured herself. She knew why Tianna had doubts about Brock joining the dragon gym, but she didn't have to be such a bitch about it.  
Misty felt a little out of place where she was, and was a little fidgety. She wished that Ash would come back, or that Brock would pay attention to her instead of taking his mind away by doing chores. She felt that her anxiety would worsen as James finished with his shower, as he would add nothing but more discomfort.  
Brock was mad, however, for various reasons. One, because Misty didn't tell him that she loved him. But it would have been a lie, so she could not have. And secondly and most importantly, he wasn't respected by other gym leaders. It was a terrible thing to be told. Misty doubted that she was respected either, but at least she wasn't told that by anyone.   
She didn't have a room to retreat into so that she could be alone, so she went into the room that Ash and James had shared since Tianna wasn't likely to go in there.  
Misty reached into her backpack once in the room and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She clicked the pen so that she could write with it, and decided to try and be creative and write a poem. She wasn't much of a poet, and doubted that it would be any good.  
_My heart is yours and that you know,  
But yours belongs to no one,  
Every time I see you pass I hold my breath,  
And don't let it go till you're gone.  
_ Misty shook her head firmly, and crumpled the paper to toss in the wire wastebasket in the corner of the room. She wasn't a poet. She decided to write a letter.  
_Dearest Ash,  
You're gone right now, and I miss you so much. I know you'll be back soon, but every time I'm not near you my heart feels empty. I lied to Brock and said that I didn't love you. I said that he might have a chance with me, which wasn't truly a lie, because I don't feel that I can chase you forever. You don't love me. I feel it in your actions, the way you pulled away that one time I tried to kiss you. I know it's my fault for chasing you away by acting like I didn't like you all the time, but they were all kids games. I swear. God, just love me, please.  
_ But as with the last of her unfinished creations, she threw this away.   
she said exasperatedly, contorting her face into the picture of sadness. She lye backwards on Ash's cot, thinking, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
She lye there for a good half hour when Brock came in to pick things up around the room that he and James had left lying around. He noticed Misty on the bed, and butterflies began to escape their chrysalises within his stomach in the millions.   
she sniffled, continuing to lye on her back.  
he replied, continuing to clean.   
Come here for a second, she demanded, taking advantage of him a little since she knew that he had feelings for her.  
He complied, and hovered over her. He saw that she appeared unhappy, and he leaned over to hug her and run his fingers through her hair. He was cheek to cheek with her, and his lips hovered over her neck slightly as he tried to comfort her.  
Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him tightly to her. His skin seemed enticingly dark in contrast to hers, and he was very attractive. Misty didn't love him. She almost tried to love him sometimes, and didn't. But she was physically attracted to him. He was thin, but he seemed so smooth and firm and alluringly bigger than her.   
Oh Brock, she whispered into his ear, then kissed his cheek lightly. She wasn't cheating on anyone. And at least Brock wanted her, which was more than she could say for the man that she loved.   
Brock suddenly shivered, and lifted his head from behind Misty's neck to look into her eyes. Misty thought that the shiver made him seem even more real, closer, and more carnal. She started to feel that she was playing with his emotions and making him think that she felt something for him that she didn't, but she ceased to care. She put her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers up and down his back.  
Brock choked, two tears sliding down his cheeks. Do you love me? I love you so much Misty, you're everything that--  
Misty just pulled him down to her and pressed his lips to hers and kissed him softly, then kissed his upper and lower lips. She gasped a little, then licked his lips seductively.  
Brock didn't know what to think. He deepened the kiss, and then lye on top of her, straddling her. He ran his fingers up and down her back as well, but he didn't think she loved him. Why was she doing this? He was undeniably aroused, and whatever she led him into doing, he didn't believe he could bring himself to be the responsible one and stop.  
Their actions had become more heavy, and Brock suddenly found himself shirltless. He was in the process of running his hand up Misty's shirt when she suddenly shoved him off of her onto the floor.  
What the, he angrily began, but then noticed that Ash was in the doorway.   
Brock was breathing heavily and his nipples were hard, and every inch of him was filled with desire for the girl lying on the bed. But she sat upright in total terror and exasperation.  
Ash looked around as if he just wanted to escape, but not from horror at seeing what was going on--he was in total discomfort. I think I'll just excuse myself.  
Misty shouted, then fumbled around in the garbage. Read this! She began to sob, and fell at Ash's feet while handing him the note.  
Ash replied, then left the room.  
Misty looked at the floor, thinking that she absolutely ruined her chances with the man she loved. She couldn't move, she was frozen to the floor with her eyes wide open.  
I can't believe you, Brock shouted angrily as he put his shirt back on. You were just fucking with me. Why? Don't play games with me!  
Misty didn't reply. Brock ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He growled loudly in frustration.  
Hold on there, Tianna jumped back in the hallway, let's not have a stroke here sweetie pie. What's the matter?  
Like I'd tell YOU! Brock shouted. You don't even think I could be an apprentice trainer in your God forsaken gym! Why would I tell you anything?  
Wait wait, Tianna frowned, I don't think that. Really, I don't. The gym leader thinks that. I've always thought you were kinda cute and didn't really care what kind of a trainer you were. Sorry if I got mad at you and insulted you. I just get caught up in the moment sometimes.  
Brock fumed, but composed himself. All right I believe you. But I still don't want to tell you what's wrong.  
she shrugged. But don't do anything stupid because you're upset. Please. I know you're all stressed out, but things will get better.  
I don't see how they can, Brock sniffled, then walked outside.  
Tianna shook her head, then went back to what she was doing before.  
she shouted. Dressed yet?  
James walked out of the bathroom and presented himself to her meekly. He was wearing the same thing he was before, but clean now.  
Tianna clapped, now come on, we're going to go and have a good time! You'll feel better before you know it.  
James found this hard to believe, but complied anyway.  
---------------------------------------------  
This is great! James laughed, and he gripped onto Tianna's waist more tightly.  
I know! Tianna smiled, then looked backwards to James.   
His eyes sparkled as he looked at the landscape below him as if it was the first time he'd ever flown. He looked like a completely different person from how he looked when he'd arrived. Tianna wanted to see the real James. She wanted to know what kind of a person he really was. She knew his depression would linger still, but she always felt she needed to nurse someone back to health.   
Tianna smiled, hold on tight, we're coming in for a landing!  
Tianna was very adept at flying. She loved it more than anything, and her dragonite enjoyed it as well. Dragonites were the fastest flying pokemon, and she was the only apprentice in the entire gym to possess one. Even the leader didn't have one. She would not rest each night until he leveled at least twice, and after a couple of months, her small, sweet dratini was a huge and formidable dragonite. She had never had a pokemon capable of flying until then, and it was all she ever did in her free time ever since.  
They landed on Cinnabar island, which was all but destroyed at this point. Dragonite walked behind them keeping pace well, but drawing a few stares. There were some nice shops on the island even still. But that wasn't why they were there. The tourist places weren't the reason they were their either. James wasn't sure why they were there, and as soon as they disembarked he was displaying the symptoms of depression again. Tianna didn't expect him to get over what happened so quickly, but she wanted to help.  
They walked around the island, and James started to lag behind.  
Come on! Tianna pleaded, it's not much farther! She then took James' hand and made him run with her. Dragonite kept pace without any hardship.  
They started to leave civilization and were on the more uninhabited side of the island. The shore rose into some high rising cliffs, and the horizon was picturesque as it tapered off into the sun, with tiny points of multicolored light across the entire ocean though the sun seemed a pink bulb square in its center.  
James whispered. This is beautiful. Is this why we're here?  
Tianna whispered back, then turned and looked at him. It's not. Are you ready to fly again?  
James looked back in a puzzled manner, but simply nodded.  
Tianna smiled. They climbed upon Dragonite once again, and she had him fly down the cliff side to the side of a waterfall. It opened up into a really large cave.  
We're going in there? James asked, wide eyed.  
Tianna smiled, and they flew into the cave.  
Dragonite, return, Tianna said, and she and James were then alone in the cave.  
The ceiling was double the height of James, but the glowing minerals which hung from it made it seem lower. They weren't really stalagmites or stalactites which covered the cave roof and floor, they were soft minerals which were there for almost eternity. They created their own light, and some were blue and pink and green. The waterfall behind them added a pleasant sound and a pleasant blue shade to the entire cave.  
James commented.  
Tianna raised an eyebrow. she laughed. Is that all you have to say?  
Well, I've never been here before, James smiled, I'm still taking it all in.  
We're completely alone, Tianna sighed. I don't think anyone else has been in here since the eruption. Everyone is too scared.  
I would have loved to share this place with Jessie, James looked to the floor, smiling still. I never got to share anything with her before she died.  
Tianna cocked her head sideways in curiosity and grabbed James' hand. You know that's not true, wasn't she your Team Rocket partner?  
Well yes, James frowned, but we were never loving toward each other. She'd yell at me, make me angry at her, we'd fight and--  
So why did you love her so much?  
Well, we did everything together. We always knew that we were best friends. She was my only friend for a long time. I was never exactly popular in school, and I was never a great agent either. But we were together. And mostly when we weren't on missions or trying to steal that we shared the times that made me love her. Like, one time she was shopping like always, and I fell down the stairs, and she shouted, you clumsy idiot,' which made me feel terrible, but then she picked me up from the ground and asked me how I was and acted like a real friend, and was nice to me for the rest of the day. She was awfully stressed out. Right before she died, when I just woke up and was being stitched, she looked at me as if she was greatly concerned and told me how worried she was that something was going to happen to me. She was about to fight Giovanni herself until she realized that he was going to leave me alone. The month after the incident was the best we had together. We hardly fought at all. Meowth noticed--  
  
Our pokemon and partner. He could talk. He was the only talking pokemon ever. He's still alive, and I miss him. But I can't go back to Canto and get him. We'd be killed. He probably just has new partners now and is happier than ever.  
Tianna was quiet, not knowing what to say that wouldn't sound absolutely anticlimactic. She wanted to help him, but really didn't know how.  
You know, James began again, I just wanted to die. To die and be taken away from everything. But right now, at this moment, I think I can live for a while.  
Tianna whispered. I want you to live for a while.  
Can we just stay and sit and watch the waterfall for a little while? James implored.  
Tianna softly responded, for as long as you like.  
-----------------------------------  
Ash sat on the sofa in Tianna's living room. He uncrumpled the paper that Misty had handed him, totally ignoring Brock as he slammed his way out of the front door.  
_Please love me_, he read, and stared at the paper for a moment.  
Misty came up behind him, very aware that they were alone.  
He didn't respond.  
Ash I--  
You love me, is that right?  
Misty was silent.  
Then what were you doing with Brock?  
I, I don't know. I have no idea. I shouldn't have been doing anything with him. I know that now.  
You knew it then.  
Yes. But I love him only as a friend.  
I've never been that close to a friend, Ash frowned.   
I told you, Misty shouted, I shouldn't have been doing that!  
You have no idea how hurt he is.  
You're right. I don't.  
Ash whirled around the sofa to face Misty.   
Please Ash, Misty said, looking down at the floor.  
Please nothing, he grumbled, stone faced. If you want to be with me, then you need to get your act together.  
All right, Misty nodded, then sighed exasperatedly, intent on proving that she could be the love that he'd always wanted.  
Misty kissed Ash's cheek quickly, then went back to Ash and Brock's room, wanting to get away from any possible arguments for the moment.  
Ash sat with his chin resting in his hands and shook his head. Misty had been acting so strange as of late. He did love her--but he loved her when she was her normal, outgoing self. Maybe something just crawled up her ass and died, but Ash didn't want to have anything to do with it.  
Ash leaned back, and pikachu jumped up and curled up next to him.   
Ash smiled and patted the furry yellow creature's head. At least I'll always have you to talk to, he sighed.   
Boredom was begining to set in when there was a knock at the door.  
Probably Brock, Ash frowned. He would be a better friend to him and comfort him when he returned. He opened the door, but Brock was not behind it.  
Who are you and where's Tianna? the person behind the door frowned. She was a fairly tall girl with shoulder length red hair. Her eyes were a deep brown just like Tianna's, and apparently her brashness was just like Tianna's.  
Ash Ketchum, Ash replied, expecting to receive recognition for his name. My friends and I are staying with Tianna right now because we don't have anywhere to stay. She's not home, she's out with a friend right now.  
The girl seemed disappointed, then perked up within seconds. Oh well, good. I can't stand her. But you see, there's this guy that's getting his ass beaten by these guys, and they're pokemon trainers I think, so I was gonna get Tianna for help because she knows about that pokemon stuff.  
Ash cringed as he heard Team Rocket mentioned. he began, smacking his fist into his palm, you've found the right guy to help out.  
the girl sighed relivedly, I'll take you to him.  
By the way, Ash said as they started to walk off, what's your name? Why are you still friends with Tianna if you can't stand her?  
My name is Kirrana, she replied, and Tianna is my sister. It's not like I can just get rid of her, you know.  
Ash smiled. I see.  
Misty watched the discourse that took place from behind the door of Ash and James' room. She shook her head, and followed them from a fair distance behind.  
-----------------------------------  
James stared vacantly into the water which cascaded off the cliff. It was a relaxing experience to sit in a secluded, beautiful cave and watch a waterfall from behind. He didn't know Tianna well, but he told her practically everything he had to share about his life, and it was very thereapudic. She tried to make him feel better best she could, even though some of her comforts just came out wrong.   
Ready to go back now? Tianna asked.  
I don't know if I'll ever be ready to go back, he replied maudlinly, but I guess we should.  
Tianna looked at him with a balmy smile, and helped him up from where he sat.  
she called, and dragonite came from his pokeball and yawned.   
Shall we? Tianna smirked, offering her arm to James so that they could take off.   
They flew out of the cave through the opening behind the waterfall and quickly made their way back to Johto and Blackthorn city. James wasn't worried that they had gone to Canto simply because Tianna wasn't worried. They hadn't been molested, and were in good spirits going to their new home.  
They were descending as would an airplane as they neared their destination, and the particulars of the landscape became clearer.   
Hey Tianna, James tugged at her sleeve, what's going on down there?  
Tianna looked in the direction that James had pointed and growled promptly.  
Not Team Rocket! she shouted. Damnit, I thought we'd chased all those cheese heads away from this area! Damnit! Dragonite, are you ready to bust a cap?  
Dragonite gave a definitive grunt, and quickly swooped down to the scene.  
Team Rocket isn't all so bad, James conversed as they landed, I mean, it used to be a lot more innocent. Then all of the sudden all of this business with slowpoke tails began, then it got even worse, we were plotting to kill people. It was horrible.  
Well be glad you got out when you did, Tianna affirmed.  
I just wish Jessie could have gotten out with me, James sighed, and leaned on Tianna's back. Tianna reached her arm around behind her and patted his thigh, but the moment didn't last long as they stopped seconds later.  
Tianna shouted, Team Rocket scum! Just because the gym leader isn't here doesn't mean you'll be getting away with your crap! We don't like you jerkholes here in Blackthorn, and you're gonna be blasting off up Giovanni's ass pretty soon here, ya bunch of--  
James suddenly grabbed her around the waist and fell to the ground with her. Bullets whizzed over their heads, and were about to be aimed at their intended target.  
Hyper beam them dragonite! Tianna shouted, and she was now forcibly using her own body to shield James from harm.  
Dragonite had taken to the air as the guns were fired, and hyperbeamed the rocket members from there. They fell to the ground, and Tianna dashed over to them to take their guns.  
Naughty naughty! she tsked.  
a voice said from a few feet away, that bitch has a dragonite!  
Tianna replied, but as she began to turn and look at them, about sixteen more team rocket members came out from hiding in the trees.  
Tianna startled, then released her other two pokemon she was carrying--a seadra and an ampharos.   
You guys want a fight, James shouted, releasing his victreebell and weezing. You'll get one!  
That's right, another voice shouted, as two people dashed into the clearing from the direction of Tianna's apartment. It was Ash. He released his bulbasaur and squirtle and charizard and chickorita and lapras.  
A frightened vulpix and geodude ran out to join Ash's pokemon.  
_Brock's pokemon_? Misty thought from where she was hiding, _Then where's Brock_?  
Misty jumped into the clearing as well, adding her pokemon to the mix.  
The team rocket members had lots and lots of pokemon, but they were mostly ratattas and koffings and raticates and zubats. Pikachu took care of all the zubats handily, and Tianna was quite impressed. The rattatas and raticates were easily taken care of, even in masses, by Ash's pokemon sans pikachu, bulbasaur and charizard. Lapras blew the koffings away with ice beams and blizzards, and any other oddball pokemon that were distinct from the general masses. The rest of the pokemon helped a little with everything, and Ash's side had an easy victory.  
If only it was so easy before, he sighed.  
The clearing they were in was an obscure one in the large surrounding forest. James, Misty and Tianna weren't sure what had gathered the Team Rocket members, but Kirrana told Ash that they were trying to kill some guy with an onix.  
Vulpix latched onto Ash's ankle and tried to drag him into the forest.  
What's wrong vulpix? he frowned, following the small pokemon.  
Nice to see ya, Tianna smirked to Kirrana. Why doncha visit more often?  
Why doncha shove it up y'ass? Kirrana snorted.  
I don't think it would fit, Tianna sighed facetiously, not with the Pizza Hut they just built up there and all.  
But they too followed, along with everyone else present.  
Vulpix led the group straight toward a relatively short cliff. It was about four stories high, but relatively short, for a cliff. Vulpix kept looking to its bottom, and Ash and Misty flew down to check it out.  
Kirrana wondered if should follow with Tianna and James on dragonite.. If vulpix was pointing out more Team Rocket members in hiding, then she would have to. But if it was pointing down there for the reasons she believed it was, she thought she should hang back.   
Ash was short of breath when he saw what lye on the bottom of the cliff. Brock was still alive, but breathing very deliberately. Onix hovered over him protectively.   
How did it happen? Ash asked, kneeling beside Brock and lifting his head.  
They chased me off of it, he coughed, then fired a few shots down here to make sure that I died.  
But you're not dead! Tianna smiled, thank goodness! I'm gonna go get help, you just wait here!  
Tianna took off before more could be said.  
Ash looked up at Misty sternly, then walked away from Brock. He didn't go far, and he reassured Brock that he was going to be all right.  
Ash whispered into her ear, I don't think he's going to make it. He's probably bleeding internally. Go talk to him.  
Misty just stared at Brock, filled with despair and guilt. At Ash's command, she ran to Brock and put her arms around his neck.  
she whispered,   
Brock gasped painfully as tears began to stream down his cheeks. You don't mean it. I know you don't. You love Ash and have never loved--  
He was straining to talk, and Misty put a finger to his lips. She noticed that blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth, and she began to cry as well.  
That's not true, she consoled, kissing him gently despite the blood. She stroked his hair with her right hand, and held his hand with her left. Oh, it's not true. Of course I love you. I realize it now more than ever. Please Brock, don't let go.  
Brock couldn't reply. He was somewhat asphyxiated in his condition, and was also stunned by her words. Misty stopped talking as well, and kissed him on the cheek. She caressed his face and kissed his lips, and cried into his chest. He made a feeble attempt to rub her back to console her nerves.   
I won't die, he sniffled, I won't now. I don't want to anymore.  
Misty brought her head back up from Brock's chest and smiled weakly. Let it be true, she kissed him again, don't leave me.  
Brock began coughing, his body convulsing as more blood dripped from his mouth. It was a terrible sign, and Misty wiped it away without inhibition.   
It wasn't long before Tianna returned. She had a nurse Joy on the dragonite with her. It was impressive that dragonite could carry three people, as Tianna insisted that James come along as well.  
Hold on there, Tianna ordered, jumping off of dragonite.  
Nurse Joy heals pokemon! Ash shouted. What can she do for Brock?  
I was desperate, Tianna frowned. There isn't a hospital within two hours flying distance from here. They're coming in an helicopter, which should be a lot faster, maybe they'll arrive in forty five minutes, but I brought Joy for now. We called the hospital from her pokemon center.  
Joy went up to Brock and force fed him some berries and a potion.  
There's usually not much we can do for internal bleeding, she shook her head. But we'll keep him still, give him healing things and pray for the best.  
Ash gaped at her. Those heal pokemon, not people!  
Well I'm not Doogie Howser, Joy frowned, and we should try anything to help him.  
Ash lowered his head and nodded in agreement.  
Misty continued gazing at Brock, and he gazed back at her as well.  
Ash began to wonder if Misty was really just acting for Brock's benefit. In one way he knew she was, but in another, it just seemed too heartfelt. It appeared that Misty really was aching for Brock once she believed that he might die. Ash did love her, but not enough to be jealous if she did end up with Brock. Brock needed her now, and if he really didn't die, it would be a shame if he found out that Misty's plea was a big lie.  
Kirrana looked at the scene from the cliff top. She couldn't tell what was happening, but she saw some guy lying out as if he couldn't move.   
she shouted down to them. You guys need help?  
Tianna snapped her head up to look at her sister. she shouted to those within earshot, not loud enough for Kirrana to hear, I forgot! She's a RN! For people!  
Tianna employed dragonite once again, this time to retrieve her sister from the top of the cliff.   
Just don't move him, Kirrana advised as they landed once again. Whatever you do. We'll just wait here for the paramedics, and not move him.  
Joy looked up at Kirrana, would the berries help? Or the potions?  
I dunno, Kirrana acknowledged, they can't hurt, I'm sure.  
Brock coughed some more blood, and Kirrana handed Misty a handkerchief to clean him off with.  
That's not good, Kirrana bit her lip.  
Try more berries, James suggested.  
I already gave him all I had, Joy retorted. And that was a lot, I assure you.  
James looked at the floor. Time seemed to pass so slowly, only about fifteen minutes had passed since they arrived, and it would be another thirty five minutes before the helicopter would arrive. He thought that not having a hospital anywhere near the city was stupid. In fact, there were some private practices, but not any good, full on hospitals for humans in either the Canto and Johto regions. Accidents were rare among humans, and usually the crappy hospitals with no helicopters and the private practice doctors could take care of anything that came along. Team Rocket had never carried weapons before. Maybe a hospital would be necessary now.   
You know Misty, Brock smiled as she kissed his cheek again, the reason I came back to you guys after living with Professor Ivy is because I love you, and I realized it more than ever while I was away.  
Misty nodded and kissed him again.  
_She's a good actress_, Ash thought, shaking his head. He turned away from them and looked up at the sky for a sign of the chopper. Instead he saw about thirty heads looking over the cliff at them.  
Good God, Ash grumbled, can't they leave us alone now?  
------------------------------------------  
Now go down there and tell us if it's them, a white haired guy ordered. We need to be sure before we blast them. We don't want to report that we killed them and have it be the wrong people.  
But there's a huge onix down there, a pink haired woman snorted. She looked a bit like the white haired guy, and wore the same outfit with the huge R on her chest.  
You can never be too sure, the guy affirmed.  
He released a pidgeot, and the messenger climbed on it to descend to the bottom of the cliff and report back who was at the bottom.  
We're counting on you, the guy said, patting the messenger's back. The messenger merely nodded, then went down to do his job.  
Can we trust him? the woman crossed her arms at the guy, knitting her eyebrows in concern. I mean, he's proved himself in the past, but none of us really want to do this.  
We can trust him, the guy responded, his eyes like ancient ember as they looked harshly at those of his partner. He wants to live, after all.  
The messenger landed in the trees near the group surrounding Brock. He gulped, and tied the pidgeot to a tree. He walked cautiously out to the group, trying to remain unseen.  
It wasn't a pleasant sight. The looks on everyone's faces told everything--that the guy lying on the ground was dying.   
He choked a little as he saw the guy with the blue hair. James. James looked just as concerned as anyone else in the group. There were also some that the messenger didn't recognize. Two similar looking girls, one with brown hair and one with red. They both were crossing their arms and maintained the same detached expression, as if they were plotting a way to save the day.  
There was the familiar black haired kid. Ash Ketchum. Ash's expression was slightly different from the rest. There was an element of nervousness added. He had noticed the Team Rocket members on the top of the cliff.  
The messenger couldn't dash out into the open. So he went back to his pidgeot, and went back to the top of the cliff.  
It ain't them, he relayed back. They're just a buncha trainers on a picnic.  
I knew we couldn't trust him, the woman snorted, then brought a gun up from a holster on her pants. If you're not one of us, you die.   
The messenger panicked, and did nothing but shield his face. The woman caulked the gun, but never fired.  
the white haired guy shouted, it's the cops!  
All of the Team Rocket members scattered as a squad of police cars surrounded the area. Two escaped, and the rest were caught.  
An officer Jenny leaped out of the car landing on one knee, pointing a gun at the woman since she wielded one as well.  
Drop your weapon, Jenny advised.  
Jenny suddenly fell to the ground after a large bang. There was a small black hole in the middle of her head, and blood began to run down her face. The pink haired woman tried to run, but thirty officers left their cars and gunned her down as quickly as possible.  
The white haired guy shook his head, but with little real sentiment. He raised his hands in the air in defeat, as did all the other Team Rocket members that remained. The coroner was called for the dead Jenny and the pink haired woman, and the members of Team Rocket were cuffed and lead into the paddy wagon, each with their head down in shame from failure.  
The messenger however, had escaped.   
You all right? the messenger asked to the other who had escaped.  
the other escapee replied. I'm fine.  
Get outta here now, the messenger advised.  
But I want to go, the other escapee said,   
But the messenger just took off, leaving the other there. The other sighed, and threw a pokeball into the air. Skarmory, I choose you!  
The other then flew off in the opposite direction of the messenger, only looking back a couple of times.  
The messenger flew back toward the bottom of the cliff, only to find that a helicopter had arrived. He was very relieved, and though he felt bad for the death of the Jenny that the pink haired woman had caused, he still didn't regret calling the police because he'd never forgive himself if he didn't prevent the death of six innocent people.  
  
That's it for part one. Will Brock live? Who were the escaped Team Rocket members? How much force is Team Rocket going to show? Does Misty really love Brock? Why do Tianna and Kirrana hate each other? Review this bad boy. I worked hard on it. The more reviews I get the more quickly the second part will go up! You can tell me what things I mispelled as long as you're not being an ass about it because my memory of pokemon names and even the towns is rather fleeting. Peace out!


	2. Seconds Left in Eternity

Okay. Don't get flustered over Tianna, nothing major will happen with her, I promise. She's just a place to stay for now, and jobs for our troubled heroes. This part may end up not so depressing. I dunno. Let's find out. Oh, and one thing, this is too intense for them to be like 10 and 12. They're older folks. In fact, I made them 5 years older from what I believe they were at the start. So lets say that Jessie and James were 18 and 17 respectively, Ash was 10, Misty was 12, and Brock was 14. Now, if I was 14, I wouldn't hang around with a 10 year old mind you, but he just seemed older and more hormonal to me. And that would make him 19 at this point. Not yet legally able to booze out. All in all, this takes place later than the series as of now for damn sure. but then again Ash's pokemon aren't evolved. I dunno. Let's assume they're all dumbasses and leave it at that.  
  


Part II- Seconds Left in Eternity  
  
  


Who's going with him? the paramedic grunted as he ran up to the group. The helicopter had landed in a clearing that was really a dried up lake. It was about a ten minute walk away, but it was as close as they could get.  
Brock stretched his arm out towards Misty and blinked a couple of tears away. He shook he wanted her to go with him so badly. Misty turned to Ash for a split second, and everything in his eyes told her that she had to go.   
I'm going with him, Misty told the paramedic.  
All right, the paramedic said, you're going to have to be fast.  
The paramedic with him loaded Brock onto the stretcher with caution, then they took off like bats out of hell carrying him to the chopper. Misty had a difficult time keeping up even though she had no burdens to speak of.  
The others chased the stretcher right along with her, the two sisters being the least adept at running didn't arrive until the helicopter had already taken flight. Misty held Brock's hand inside the helicopter, and all watched as it became a dot pressed against the afternoon sky.  
That guy is cute, Kirrana sighed, I hope he lives.  
Tianna slapped her across the head, hard. What a shallow thing to say!  
Kirrana rolled her eyes while rubbing the spot where she was whacked.  
Get out of here, Tianna ordered.  
Kirrana snapped, bowing and then stalking off towards the forest.  
Won't she get hurt or something? James asked, blatantly puzzled.  
Good thing if she does, Tianna snorted.  
James looked away at this statement, wondering how someone who was so nice to him earlier could have quickly grown so cold. What in God's name did she do to you to make you hate her so much? He asked.  
For starters, Tianna began, the anger building a fortress behind her eyes, she is a bitch! But I am too. So that can't be why I hate her. She stole my only love away from me, but hey, that's how life goes sometimes. She's way more successful than I'll ever be. She's not really a damn nurse, she's a doctor. Oh yes. But, such is fate, and I like pokemon training far better anyway.  
Then why do you hate her?  
Because she's so damn heartless! She doesn't care about anything!  
She cared enough about a stranger to go and get you to help, Ash butted in.  
Tianna grumbled, well, she didn't care enough about our little brother to dive in a lake and save him. I came about five minutes too late after I heard the screaming. Damn our mother for not making the cabin closer to the lake. I'm not a runner, you know.  
Silence.  
Let's get to the hospital, Ash interjected. I've never flown off of this island before though.  
Me neither, Tianna shrugged. Let's go.  
The three (four, if you count pikachu) traveled on dragonite mostly because he could handle it. He couldn't fly as quickly as he could with only one, but he was still faster then almost all other flying pokemon.  
Tianna began to ask as they were flying over the west most shore of Johto, what were Brock's pokemon that were gonna jack up mine anyway?  
Ash tried to recall, then found it easy. Oh, he has a redian that knows ice punch, and for your seadra, he has a mereep. A good one. And for your ampharos--  
Onix or geodude, Tianna laughed. I suppose he has me worked, if his pokemon's levels are high enough.  
Ash shrugged and continued watching the landscape pass. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder (holding on tightly, of course) and enjoyed every minute of it. Ash didn't think that pikachu doubted that Brock would live for one second.  
James was watching the landscape pass as well, but with none of the excitement as he had before. It all passed as an unpleasant blur as Brock's condition reminded him of nothing but Jessie, and it was a looong flight to the mainland.  
James shouted abruptly, all of Team Rocket is gonna pay for this!  
Dragonite startled, and Tianna calmed him down.  
she blinked, you don't wanna fall to the ground now.  
James shook.  
Ash put a hand on James' shoulder and pursed his lips. They will pay James, he assured, but we have to take things one step at a time. Right now we're going to see Brock. I doubt Team Rocket will mess with us on the mainland. They could, but I just doubt it. We couldn't be _that_ important to them.  
James nodded, thank you, he stammered, for being patient with me, and helping me although I was nothing but trouble for you.  
Ash laughed, putting his hand behind his head nervously. You guys never did anything that bad anyway. And besides, you saved all our lives on the Indigo Plateau.  
But I feel bad, James bit his lip, his eyes misting, because sometimes I regret it. I would do it again if I had the chance, but sometimes, sometimes--  
You think Jessie would still be alive if you hadn't done it, ne?  
James nodded.  
Ash patted his back. If it was Misty's life on the line, I'd feel the same way. Trust me.  
James looked at Ash with a shocked expression. You mean--  
Ash shook his head ashamedly, I do love her. And she loves me. At least that's what she told me. I wonder if she really _does_ love Brock after tonight.  
James scratched his chin and looked down at the landscape again. That's sad.  
I know it, Ash pensively stated.  
-------------------------------  
The messenger wondered why he had to send the other away. He was lonely as he and his pidgeot traversed the great ocean to reach the mainland. Why was it best again? But that didn't matter now. He was following the dragonite, but could not keep up. He could at least see it in the distance, as it could not go full speed because it was carrying three people.  
The messenger was pushing pidgeot to its limits, and he was glad he didn't weigh much.   
Justa little further, the messenger assured his pidgeot as he saw the dragonite begin to descend for landing. Then you'll get a nice long rest.  
------------------------------  
We're almost there, the paramedic said, looking at Misty. Only a few minutes more. Tell him to hang on a little longer and there will be help.  
Misty squeezed Brock's hand and looked into his eyes with concern.  
At least, Brock weakly smiled, at least if I die now, I'll die a happy man.  
You're not going to die now, Misty stumbled over the words, gripping his hand tighter, you have your whole life ahead of you.  
Brock's weak happiness suddenly faded. Misty love, he coughed, have you ever seen the play Les Miserables?  
Misty replied, her face turning white as Brock's grip loosened from her own.  
Brock smiled again, but unhappily. There's this poor girl who's in love with a guy in the play, but the guy loves this pretty rich girl. Well, the poor girl is about to die, so the guy kisses her, and promises her that he'll kiss her on New Year's, even though he know's she's going to die.  
Misty could see where his story was going, but she shook her head adamantly, and was about to deny that that was the case here before being interrupted.  
Brock continued before Misty could interject, she did die happy. And the guy ended up with the girl that he really loved.  
But I do love you, Misty insisted. I'm not lying--  
If you loved me you would have said that we have _our_ whole lives ahead of us. You don't intend on being with me forever, and I know it.  
I didn't mean anything like that when I said that!  
Brock just breathed deeply, and turned his head away from her, closing his eyes. She continued to hold his hand. His hair was dirty from falling and lying in the dirt so long. He had scratches along his jaw line, along with a huge purple bruise. His arm had several cuts and appeared to be broken. His clothes were torn and dirty from the sides. His lips were parted slightly, his teeth and tongue showing as he fought the pain that wracked him, and tiny drops of sweat formed at the base of his hairline from the struggle. His breathing was very labored, and Misty brought her cheek to touch his as the helicopter began to land.  
I would kill myself if you died now, Misty whispered into his ear. She could never live with herself if he died unhappy on her account. She would pretend to love him and even give up on her dreams with Ash if it meant that Brock would live.  
Brock fell hard and quickly into sleep. It was a feverish sleep, brought on by being in the last leg of life. He felt like hell physically, and his mind was a fair match.  
_Just get over her if you live_, his mind ordered him. _Someone else will want you. You will be happy with someone else.  
But no one else does want me_, he answered his mind. _And even if they did, she's Misty.  
You're in denial Brock, you could have had something with Professor Ivy. But you clung to this silly dream. It's a fantasy. She doesn't love you.  
I know.  
It will never be. Her heart belongs to another. Don't you understand?  
I understand.  
Then if you live, will you try and find love elsewhere?  
No.  
_His mind was stunned. It was a one sided conversation, but he couldn't answer himself for quite a while.  
_Why not?_ His mind started up again.  
_Because I'd rather die._  
His dream then diminished from this conversation and he found himself in a room in some sort of cottage in the forest. Rain beat upon the window, and all that could be seen outside of it was acres of damp and fantastic pine trees, and rolling clouds of a silvery gray which deepened to a spooky black in the center. He was drinking tea with a woman. She wasn't Misty. She was more beautiful than Misty in a picturesque sort of way. Her skin was more colorless than an albino, and her eyes were a sparkling green. Her hair was perfectly bouncy and gorgeous and white, and she sipped tea with her pure white lips while never taking her gaze off of Brock.  
Who are you? Brock asked her.  
she replied. Queen of ice.  
It is you that I love? Brock asked.  
Simalla replied. But I am always cold. I can't be warm--here, feel my hand.  
She pressed her hand against Brock's cheek, and he felt nothing but ice.  
It's ice, he stated the obvious.  
she glared, ice and nothingness. Stay here, and be in the company of ice and nothingness. If you die, you will have nothing more. But some call that rest. You'll never have to deal with life's pressures ever again. But you will also feel none of its gifts. But then again, for most, the pain is truly unbearable to return to.  
Brock grabbed his tea cup again, pondering the option he was given. Death might be eternal void for all he knew, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with the void in his heart.  
Choose quickly, Simalla pressured him, for these are decisions where your first impulse is best.  
--------------------------------  
Everyone had arrived at the hospital in time to watch Brock lay in deep slumber. His face looked as if all his stress and worry had been removed. It was almost angelic, though bruised as he was, his eyelashes pressed lightly against the tops of his cheeks, and his lips so gently parted so he could breathe. His arm was draped across his chest as if he was comforting himself, making him look boyish, and it also added an element of sadness to the entire room.  
Misty had her fist near her mouth, and Ash had his arm around her waist. He knew she was blaming herself, but even though he knew he was still acting angry with her, he didn't want to lose two friends all at once. He had to be sweet to her at this point. She'd dragged Brock through the mud a long way, but Ash believed that she was finally showing some maturity in her actions. It would have been selfishness if she refused to let Brock believe he was loved in his dying hour, but it would open up a whole new can of worms if he lived.  
Ash whispered into her ear.  
Misty responded, her heart skipping a beat.  
What if he lives? Ash closed his eyes. Are you going to break his heart?  
Misty's eyes misted, and she looked at Ash with more intensity than she had ever looked at him with before. I won't, she affirmed, I love you more than anything, but I'll be with him. I brought it upon myself and--  
But that's not fair to him either, Ash looked back at her.   
It's not, she acknowledged.  
Ash took Misty's hand and kept looking at Brock as he lye on the bed. Team Rocket had taken one too many of their group's best friends already. He wasn't willing to give up another. He didn't know how he could fight, but he would try. The doctors had said that Brock might need a kidney transplant if it came down to surgery. Ash would donate, if he was compatible. If Brock needed blood, he would give. Anything if Brock would just live a while longer, to find the love that he had truly always wanted.  
Night drew nearer as the hours went on without sign from Brock. Misty and Ash went to the hospital cafeteria for dinner, which was simple since it was on the same floor, the fifteenth floor, and promised James and Tianna that they would bring something back for them.   
Tianna felt a little out of place in the hospital with some guy she'd recently met and insulted, but she thought she had to make amends with him.  
she told the sleeping man, as close to his ear as she dared, I'm sorry for doubting you. If I could do it again, I'd tell my m--the gym leader to shove it up her ass if she didn't want to let you work in the gym. You're probably better than her for sure. Don't die. I have to make it up to you.  
She stepped back, and was about to regain her seat near James when the door was opened.  
Tianna expected to see the doctor and sat back down. But no one seemed to have come in.  
Tianna scratched her chin, noticing the open door without anyone entering the room. Some stupid kid must have opened it or something.  
Tianna walked over to the entryway and closed the door again, and went to sit beside James. James had his head in his hands. He was thinking of Jessie, and didn't even bother to look up when the door was opened.   
James suddenly burst, there's just too much death!  
He walked over to Brock's bed and hovered over him. Live, or I swear I'll kill you! Live live live live! James' entirety began to shake, and he cried over Brock's inanimate body. You can't die, I can't take any more death!  
a familiar voice called. Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack!  
James' eyes grew wide before he even turned around to see who spoke to him. His head slowly pivoted to the direction of the voice, and he stared at its bearer for a good two minutes, doing nothing.  
Tianna shouted, staring at Meowth. It's a talking Meowth! Good God, I'm having an acid flashback! But I've never taken acid! Aaaaaaah!  
James dashed over to her and put a hand over her mouth.  
Be quiet, he demanded, you don't want to wake up everyone in the hospital!  
Bmmm mmm murr mlmminm mowmmth! Tianna shouted from behind James' palm.  
I know it's a talking meowth, James said though clenched teeth. He's the only talking pokemon in the world, and he was partners with Jessie and me.  
Tianna calmed down, and James removed his hand.  
I wouldn't wake up anyone, Tianna insisted, it's only six o'clock you know.  
James considered, it seems like everyone's always asleep in a hospital. But I guess if you could have gotten Brock to wake up that would have been good.  
He does need his sleep, Tianna contradicted, he was conscious before. Rest should do him some good.  
James then decided to ignore Tianna, and he dashed to Meowth and scooped him up in his arms and began to squeeze the life out of him.  
Oh Meowth I missed you so much! he babbled, while streams of happy tears escaped his eyes. How'd you get away from Team Rocket?  
It'sa long story, Meowth replied, gasping for air and trying to escape James' grasp. C'mon, let Meowth go and I'll tell ya!  
James let Meowth go and waited patiently by him to hear what he had to say.  
Meowth just looked at James. Well I ain't tellin' ya on an empty stomach!  
James facevaulted. You come all this way and all you can think of is FOOD?! James shouted, picking Meowth up and shaking him roughly. Why I oughtta--  
Hey, dats all you'd be thinkin' bout if ya hadn't eaten since da accident yesterday! Meowth shouted back, trying to escape once again.  
James pondered this, and let Meowth down. He was about to try and catch Misty and Ash in the cafeteria, but Tianna got up and went for the door.  
I'll get something for you, she shook her head, and left.  
Meowth nodded, dat girl made me kinda nervous. Wherdya pick her up?  
She's letting us stay at her apartment, James nodded. She's kind of a bitch sometimes, but she's been nice to me.  
Yeah yeah, Meowth rolled his eyes. Now, what I was gonna tell ya was dat--  
I thought you had to eat first? James asked puzzledly.   
Dat was just a scheme to get rid of her, Meowth rolled his eyes again.  
James exclaimed.  
Meowth continued. You're gonna be happy when I explain it from the beginnin',   
But they were interrupted by the most silencing sound in creation. Brock's heart monitor had gone flat, and was just one solid beep.  
James described his feelings concisely.  
Meowth grabbed Brock's nurse calling thingy and began shouting into it. Nurse! Nurse! He screamed.  
They can't hear you it just alerts them, James said rapidly, dashing out of the room to get a doctor. However, he was chased back in quickly by a stretcher, as the monitor itself alerted the doctors immediately.  
Brock was quickly placed on the stretcher and raced to some emergency room. One doctor tried to jump start his heart with electricity as the stretcher moved down the hall. James and Meowth chased after the stretcher, but were not allowed in the room. They waited outside patiently to find out what was going to happen to Brock. Although James didn't know him well, his heart raced as he worried about what the doctor would say when he returned.  
----------------------------  
Brock still hadn't made a decision. Simalla was growing impatient.  
You will have no choice if you don't choose immediately, she growled, the pupils of her eyes disappearing entirely as her anger grew.  
Brock stood in decision for one more moment, and was suddenly jerked towards nothingness.  
I said you had to choose immediately! It may already be too late! Simalla shouted to him. Death will take you for its own!  
I want to live! Brock shouted back, tears streaming down his face.  
Then you have no choice but to combat the nothingness, Simalla coldly explained. You could have avoided this before. You took too long to decide.  
Brock felt he was treading nothing as he flailed, trying to get back to the cottage room. It was as if a vortex appeared in the roof and was sucking him in. He screamed with all his might as he tried to push air out of the way so he could get back to Simalla, and back to life.  
he shouted, as his efforts were proving futile. Noooo! How do I fight it, Simalla! Tell me how I fight it!  
Simalla casually took a sip of tea, then looked at Brock uncaringly. I don't know, she shrugged. Not many people have managed to before, and I wasn't the messenger of death that gave them the choice. It's really up to you.  
Brock shouted, and knew he would have to think more quickly than he ever had in his life.  
---------------------------  
They've opened his chest and are massaging the heart, the intern informed the two which stood outside the emergency room door. It's not looking good at this point. His injuries were just too extensive. We're just making this effort to be absolutely sure he wasn't destined to die.  
James was stunned. Death wasn't unfamiliar to him, he knew it was possible, but after Jessie's demise he still wasn't _used_ to it. All he could do was stare at the wall.  
He'll live, Meowth whispered. Dis isn't right. Team Rocket ain't a bunch of moyderers.  
Oh yes they are, James darkly snarled, they're a huge group of murderers.  
Meowth shook his head. Now dey are. I don't know what happened. No one likes it.  
How could you like DEATH? James howled at Meowth, looking at him with a wavering frown, the predecessor to crying.  
Don't cry James, Meowth ordered, you're a man, remember?  
A very unhappy one, he frowned even more.  
Meowth looked at the floor and closed his eyes. James, what I was gonna tell you earlier was dat--  
a young girl shouted, running up the hallway. She stopped in front of James and grabbed his collar. Where's Brock? What happened to him?  
He's dying, James answered coldly.  
Misty looked at him in stunned silence, then began to shake him. What do ya mean he's dying? What do you mean? He was dying before! How has it changed?  
Ash jumped out of his skin at James' words, and shoved Misty out of the way to grab James' collar himself. What's happening? Is Brock in there?  
James began to scream what was wrong. His heart stopped and they opened up his chest to massage it and he's probably going to die!  
Ash dropped James collar suddenly and staggered back, leaning against the wall. He clutched his chest and his knees began to shake. He was stone.  
Misty dropped to the floor and sobbed. Ash stood without moving momentarily, then his body was wracked by a huge shudder. One tear fell softly from his right eye, and as it touched his lips, hundreds more came tumbling after. James just slammed his head against the wall and sighed. Tianna stood not really knowing what to do, as well as Meowth.   
Ash dropped to the ground beside Misty, and put his arms around her shoulders. Come here Misty, he cried, his voice almost indiscernible as it was muffled by sobbing. It'll be all right. He could still live.  
Misty put her arms back around Ash. It felt wrong, all wrong that she should hold him so tightly as she sobbed over someone who was in love with her, but she was falling apart, and would probably have gone into cardiac arrest herself if she wasn't comforted by anyone.  
she gagged she was crying so hard, I'm a terrible person, I'm a horrible, horrible bitch, oh my god there's no reason _anyone_ should love me!  
Ash patted her back, I know you've been messed up lately. But you're a wonderful person. A sweet person. Things will be normal after this, I promise you!  
Misty began to hyperventilate as she tried to talk inbetween whimpers. I would give all the seconds left in eternity if he would just live! I would die right here!  
I know, Ash conciliated, I would too! I would do anything!  
Some other patients' relatives had left their rooms to try and quiet all the noise, but after witnessing the scene taking place, decided to turn back and go into their rooms. What could they say to two helpless young people sobbing in each other's arms?  
I just want things to be normal, James moaned from his place against the wall. He smashed his head against it once more than sat cross legged with his back against it. Meowth walked up to him and put a paw on his knee.  
The clamor continued, but stopped instantly as the emergency room door opened. All eyes went to the person who exited the door.  
The doctor was confused as to who to go to, but seeing as Tianna was the only one still standing, he walked up to her to deliver his news.  
Nothing could be detected from the doctor's expression. He was absolutely stoic, and he had the look of one battle worn to the point where he was affected by nothing. An intern followed him out, and she appeared weary, but not entirely dejected. She patted the doctor on the back as he began to tell what happened in the emergency room.  
the doctor began, shaking his head. Misty gasped as she saw this, even though the doctor hadn't said anything yet. The doctor looked down at her strangely, then continued. You guys have incredible luck. None of us believed he was going to make it, but he pulled through when we were just about to give up.  
Silence followed this as well, then in one great sweep, James, Ash and Misty stood up and hugged the doctor.  
Oh thank you for saving his life! Misty began hyperventilating again, oh thank you thank you thank you!  
When can we see him? Ash asked, and he hugged Misty as well.  
James didn't say anything, but Ash and Misty hugged him as soon as they were able to let go of the doctor. The three of them continued hugging, and they didn't stop until Brock was wheeled to the recovery room.  
Brock looked like hell and had a large scar on his chest, but he was alive. Deliciously alive. His breathing was weak and he wouldn't wake for hours, but he lived. Delicious, rich breath filled his lungs, even if it was aided by a machine.   
Misty stayed in the recovery room with him the whole time. Only one person was allowed in with him, so the rest hung out in the cafeteria, lamenting how years were stripped from their lives from the stress they'd gone through that night. Misty held Brock's hand the whole time, and whispered into his ear how happy she was that she'd get to have more adventures with him, and how she couldn't wait until she could take him home and take care of him while he got well.  
He's not out of danger yet, the doctor said, coming up behind Misty.  
Misty startled, then smiled up at the doctor. But the worst is over, right?  
The doctor nodded. He could, however, go back into cardiac arrest, and the chances of him surviving again are even slimmer than last time.  
I'm glad you're being honest with me, Misty feebly looked up at the doctor.  
The doctor nodded and went back to whatever doctor type thing he was doing previously.  
Just be good and don't leave me, Misty pleaded to the sleeping Brock.  
A few hours passed, and Brock once again entered the world of consciousness. He was still too out of it to realize what was going on around him as he was wheeled back into intensive care on a stretcher.   
_Lights_, Brock thought, a subtle and fleeting realization as the hospital lights swarmed by on the hallway roof.  
_Yellow_, he mused, as the white walls appeared yellow as mixed with the dashing of the light.  
_Bright_, he frowned, his mouth growing dry and becoming extremely uncomfortable. He was almost dizzy enough to vomit, but was too dazed to do even that. He felt like he was being pushed through a thick mist, and breath did not come easily. His face felt awkward, and he noticed the oxygen mask covering it. He wanted to get rid of it. He felt like it was smothering him. He wanted to jump up and get the hell out of wherever he was, but didn't have the strength to do anything but move his eyes back and forth.  
When the world around him had stopped again, he slowly came back into consciousness. All of his friends were hovering over him, and it appeared that they had been for a long time. He couldn't quite bring himself to talk yet, but they noticed as his eye movements became more rapid. He was alarmed by the amount of people hovering over him, and he wanted to tell them to lay off, but he could not.   
he whispered hoarsely, but even saying that took a lot out of him. The oxygen mask was over his mouth, so his request was misunderstood. He wanted them all to go away. Even Misty. He wanted to be left alone as the effects of the anesthesia began to wear off. His chest began to writhe as his body thrashed against the injection made, and every heartbeat that came brought steadily increasing pain. He breathed deeply, but it was a worthless action as it was futile to stop his pain. He was given pain killers, but they were not strong enough. He squeezed Misty's hand unwillingly as he braced himself against another spasm.   
he moaned, with uncontrollable tears of pain sliding from the corners of his eyes.  
It's going to be all right Brock, Misty assured, smiling at him. You're going to be okay now.  
Says you, he mumbled, but wasn't understood. What Misty heard was, mmus mmu.  
Sorry I can't understand you, she sighed. But we can get through this.  
Brock groaned and resigned himself to having to block out the world. His head felt hot and he wanted nothing more than to disappear and escape the pain, but he knew he had lived for some reason, so he would just have to deal with what was unbearable and hope it would go away eventually. He was actually experiencing emotions that he didn't know he had the spine to express. He wanted Misty to stop faking it and leave him alone. Brock had been alone and without a girlfriend most of his life helping take care of his family since his deadbeat dad wouldn't do anything, and he could stay that way now. He had his whole life to find someone, and his brush with death made him realize that that someone was probably not going to be Misty. It was a long day, and sleep did not come until the anesthesiologist gave him a huge dose of something that definitely caused drowsiness.  
--------------------------------  
Night had fallen, and all had to leave and stay in the hospital hotel for the night. They were reluctant to leave with the danger of Team Rocket out there, even though they were on the mainland, because Brock was helpless. However, because of hospital rules they had to trust in hospital security, so they rested uneasily in two two-hundred dollar a night rooms awaiting the morning when they could go and be with Brock once again.   
The mainland people looked at pikachu strangely as he walked by with Ash, and knew immediately what island these travelers were from. Ash's hat was informative as well. Pikachu stayed close to Ash's leg as the mainland people creeped it out a little. No one had acted as strangely to it in its life. It was relieved as they reached their rooms.  
Tianna was somehow paying for everything. She said before that she wasn't rich or successful, but she was using someone's credit card. Ash suspected that it was her sister's, but when pressed about it Tianna insisted that it was her mother's, and that her mother wouldn't mind after she called and told her the circumstances.   
Tianna and Misty were to stay in the same room since they were both girls, but in the time before sleep could overtake them, Misty was in Ash's room and James was in Tianna's room. James was stretched out on the bed next to Tianna's with his head facing the television, and he blindly channel surfed while Tianna read a magazine.  
The room just smelled like a hotel room. It reeked of lysol and other antibacterial agents, and of faint cigarette smoke and new car. It's hard to notice how a place smells, but the first time entering a new place, it's rather overwhelming, and Tianna breathed in the aroma deeply, as she was now associating it with sleep. James felt it as well, and the desire for sleep crept under his skin and tugged on his eyelids. Tianna put her magazine down (it was something stupid that she would never need like Home and Garden anyway, probably why the last people with the room had left it) and swung her legs over the side of the bed as if she was going to get up.  
You know James, Tianna reflected, it's really nice having you around.  
James blinked. Yeah, well, you've helped me not commit suicide.  
Tianna walked over to the foot of James' bed where his head was while he lye down and tried to watch TV. She kneeled in front of James and took his hands, looking into his eyes. I'm really going to miss you when you're gone.  
James pulled away from her hands and sat up. he winced, you're a great friend and all, but my heart still belongs to Jessie, even though she's, she's--  
Tianna laughed, no no no! I just like you as a friend. After I lost my fiancee, I don't really believe in _that_ kind of love anymore. Really.  
James smiled at her. I'm sorry. That's so sad.  
Tianna laughed again. It's my choice. I'm just really going to miss having a friend around, since I live alone and all.  
Come here, James insisted, holding his arms out.  
Tianna smiled and hugged him. I'm glad you won't feel uncomfortable around me then. I didn't know you were worried about that.  
James sighed contentedly, and let Tianna go. Me too. I shouldn't have thought that we couldn't have a normal friendship anyway.  
Tianna grinned, platonic all the way.  
James yawned, then continued channel surfing. Tianna left to take a shower. She grimaced once in the safety of the bathroom, but she hadn't cried since she was seven, so that was as far as her gloom was going to go.  
--------------------------------  
Ash's black hair stood wild as he removed his hat. It had the normal grease as would anyone who had spent all day in a hat, and Misty found it to be very cute. He ran a hand through it, then smiled at Misty who was watching him the whole time.  
Misty flushed and looked away as Ash smiled at her, and she took off her shoes. She wiggled her toes a little to stretch and air them out, and Ash found this to be very cute. She went in the bathroom and tried to get as comfortable as possible, which was hard considering she had nothing to change into. She made do as well as she could, taking off her bra and letting her hair down. She _really_ wanted to brush her teeth, but could not. She felt awfully raunchy as she returned to sit by Ash, who was wearing an undershirt and boxers as his nightwear.   
Misty was short of breath as she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, blindly flipping through channels, in a t-shirt and boxers. She envied him a little, knowing that guys always had auto-sleepwear should the need arise, but she was absolutely taken by the sight.  
She stumbled into the room and stood for a moment, waiting for Ash to speak to her. He startled when he noticed that she was there, but motioned for her to come and sit with him after seeing her.  
Misty sat next to him cautiously, as if he would run if she'd just flopped down next to him. The comforter of the bed was cool and foreign, and she held her breath as her hand slid across it, and she found her seat pressing right up against Ash. He turned the TV off.  
Ash turned to look at her, with nothing but concern in his eyes. Misty felt like she was going to burst while she looked back at him. He took her hand and pressed his forehead against hers.   
he kissed her cheek, are you really going to be with Brock now?  
Misty gulped. That's not fair to ask right now, she protested, her breath becoming unsteady. You can't ask me to sacrifice my heart to someone when my true love touches me and stares me in the face.  
You've been awfully poetic lately, Ash chortled fondly.  
I don't want to hurt Brock, Misty affirmed, but couldn't draw herself away from Ash. I don't want to put him in any more pain.  
We're just going to have to hook him up with someone, quickly.  
Misty was stunned yet enticed by Ash's discourse. She'd never found him to desire her in the slightest, and now he was acting like he'd do anything to have her.   
Do you love me Ash? Misty asked, this time not as afraid of what the answer would be.  
Ash gulped, then kissed Misty's lips.  
Misty had believed that this moment would be her moment of zen, and though she wanted to kiss Ash back with twice the ardor, she pulled away.  
she cried, I _love_ you, but I just think that I'm screwing Brock over!  
Well stop Misty, Ash insisted, Brock will live.  
Misty looked up with forlorn eyes. She wondered herself if she was putting on a show of caring about Brock so that her divulgence into her true desires wouldn't seem so bad, but Brock just wouldn't escape her thoughts. How could she hurt someone already in so much pain? Someone who had looked so innocent while at the same time so beaten. Someone who had cried in pure desire for her, only for her to hold his hand. Someone who had risked his life to save the one that she was about to backstab him with.  
I don't know about this, Misty sputtered, I just want you, I want you so much--  
Ash brought her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. This time he met with less resistance as she returned it, gently caressing his lips with her own, allowing for enough pressure to demonstrate the passion that she truly felt for him. His hands were about to roam across her back when she pulled away again. Ash was breathing hard, as was Misty. She put her head on his shoulder, letting him feel her heart beat against his own chest.   
Misty began, but weakened as Ash kissed her neck sweetly. A chill traveled down her spine and she moaned in defeat. I tried to fight it, for the record.  
Of course you did, Ash agreed, pulling himself closer to Misty. His bare legs touched hers, and she all but lost it.   
Misty swallowed hard, then breathed joltingly onto Ash's neck. Sweet Ash, she kissed him, dearest Ash.  
Ash laid down on the bed and pulled Misty on top of him.   
Misty put her hands behind Ash's neck and ran them up through his hair. He intertwined his legs with hers and ran his hands down her back. He then put his hands on her cheeks and gently brought her face from his neck and brought her face to his, kissing her lips intensely. He took a deep breath and began to kiss her again, and she was returning it, impassioned by the love that burst a hundred times with each hard, rapid beat from her tiny heart.   
Good God, she shouted, then began to cry all over again. I can't do this!  
We weren't going to go all the way, Ash panted. I promise, it's too soon--  
Misty shook, no, no! This is just wrong. Ash, I love you, I love you. But please, can we wait to be officially together, can we wait until Brock is well, or until I know he'll be okay with this?  
Misty felt that she was stabbing herself with every word that escaped from her lips. She'd waited forever to be intimate with Ash, and now she was turning him away.  
It's okay, Ash affirmed, sitting up with Misty and brushing her forehead with his lips, then hugging her. I can wait for you.  
Misty looked up at Ash with all the adoration in the world, and melted in his arms.  
------------------------------  
I would have smacked ya if ya'd done anything with her, Meowth sternly proclaimed. Ya couldn't have gotten over Jessie that fast.  
Well, I haven't, James choked. And you'd better quit telling me not to cry because I'm a man, because I'm still grieving.  
Meowth's eyes suddenly widened, and he smacked himself on the head as if his memory was jolted harshly. Meowth looked as if he was about to burst. I gotta--  
Hey James, Tianna said, coming out of the bathroom dressed in her street clothes once again. James forgot that striping down to her undies wouldn't make for appropriate sleepwear.  
Hey Tianna, James nodded.  
Tianna began to comb her hair with some crappy, complimentary, blue man-comb that she found in a drawer. Her long hair had become tangled when she washed it, and she was having a rough time getting them out, especially since her hair was wet. She stared at the floor while setting to her task.  
James also looked at the floor, not knowing what to say while she did this.  
Damn hair, Tianna frowned as she pulled hard on a particularly tangled bit. Her head throbbed when she was done from having pulled so hard.  
she grumbled, teeth clenched. Stupid hair!  
She hucked the comb across the room in anger. James knew then that it wasn't because she had tangled hair.   
Look, I'm sorry, James frowned, but I just--  
Sorry about what? Tianna laughed. I always have world war three with my stupid tangled hair. Seriously. It's a real bitch.  
James shook his head. I'm going to go to my room, take a long shower, and go to sleep. Don't wait up.  
I wouldn't wait up for you if wild monkeys pried my eyelids open, Tianna winked. Send Misty back over here while you're at it. I don't want to be asleep and then suddenly have her running in here, ya know?  
If she'll come I will, James snorted as he left the room.  
Tianna picked her comb back up from the floor.  
she shouted, throwing it at the door in James' wake. I am such a stupid, stupid bitch, she told herself, and she jumped into bed with all the force of her anger. GOD I am such a dumbass!  
She began punching the pillow and then whacking the headboard with it. When she was quite exhausted she lay back and grumbled.  
Well I feel better, she snarled.  
----------------------------  
James walked in on Ash and Misty--doing virtually nothing. He sighed relievedly, as he didn't have the strength to deal with anymore crap for the night. Meowth followed James and hopped on James' bed.  
Nice place here, he grinned, then turned to Ash and Misty. You twerps gonna get your own room so dat Meowth can have his own bed?  
Ash and Misty both blushed, and began laughing.  
No no Meowth, Misty giggled, wiping two last tears from under her eyes. I'm still staying in the same room as Tianna, as much as I'd like to-- but she didn't finish. She didn't want to give Meowth or James the mental picture she could have given them with the next words.  
Ash kissed her one last time, and after a moment of hand holding and staring into each other's eyes, Misty parted for her room.  
Until tomorrow, she whispered, then closed the door.  
Ash sat and tranced dreamily for a while, but was jarred from his fantasy by an aggravated shout.  
But _I_ want somepotato chips _too_! James whined, trying to wrestle a snak-pak sized bag of sour cream and onion away from Meowth, who was putting up quite a fight.  
You'll hog dem all if I don't eat my share first! Meowth growled, and extended his claws on his right paw.  
James braced himself for attack, but Meowth's paw was stopped in mid-air by Ash's hand.  
Simmer down now, Ash demanded, some people in this hotel might be trying to sleep. His stomach began to growl at the end of this statement. And geez, where'd ya get the chips? I'm starving!  
Ya have a hollow leg, twerp, Meowth growled, then wrenched his paw away from Ash. But I found this bag fair and square.  
Stole it more likely! Ash whined, you can't steal stuff like that!  
I found it in da hospital cafeteria before we left! Meowth insisted, I didn't steal it though, some moron left it on dere plate uneaten!  
Ash groaned. Well, James ate dinner. Did you?  
I haven't eaten a bite, Meowth claimed.  
Then you should have it, Ash declared.  
But it's not fair, James began.  
Yes, it is, Ash argued. Are you really that hungry?  
No, but the chips sounded really good! James whined.  
Tough toenails, Ash shrugged, and crawled underneath the covers of his bed. Besides, you wouldn't want me to have to settle this and eat them myself, would you?  
Meowth began to fume, and jumped to the top of the room's fridge with the chips in his mouth. Ain't none of ya eatin' my chips!  
Ash laughed.   
James yawned, feeling like him self again--just a little bit. He showered quickly, then crawled into bed in roughly the same attire as had Ash. He turned off the light.  
Good night Meowth, good night Ash, good night pikachu he called into the darkness.  
G'night James, Ash yawned, good night Meowth. G'night pikachu.  
pikachu replied.  
But their kindness was not returned by Meowth, all they heard instead was snoring coming from the the top of the refrigerator.  
That's a Meowth for you, James hmphed, and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep.  
We should get him something to eat in the morning, Ash declared, then snuggled up to the pillow and let sleep take him as well.  
pikachu announced, snuggling under Ash's arm for warmth. It fell asleep soon as well.  
---------------------------  
Stiffness crept into Brock's joints when he woke. His legs and one of his arms were in casts, and although he had been through emotional hell, and his chest hurt like the fires of hell, he felt strangely collected. His brush with death helped him discover how things were going to have to be from then on, and that was that.  
Time for your breakfast, a smiling face announced, walking through the door. She was a very slight woman, almost waifish in her looks, with a Roman nose and large glasses on the tip of her nose. Her teeth were big as well as her feet, and she was one of the funniest people Brock had ever met.  
Aww geez, Brock griped, I have to sit up now? Get me some morphine first.  
Brock pulled the blankets over his head and waited for Ryce to disappear, but it wasn't going to happen.  
Now now, she lectured, you wouldn't want to start looking like me, now would you?  
Oh, God no, Brock said melodramatically, I mean, me? With boobs? It just isn't happening.  
Oh, but you'd learn to like them, Ryce smiled, but you'd probably never leave home.  
You barely know me yet read me like a book.  
All men are alike, Ryce chortled, and helped Brock to sit up. She put his tray on the holder in front of him. Brock just stared at her.  
Ryce asked, you don't like fried monkey eyeball and cow brains?  
Oh no, that's not it, Brock shook his head facetiously, those are my absolute favorite foods in the world. You see, it's difficult for me to eat with this spike in my arm. Brock lifted his IV. I can't eat with this block of cement on my other either.  
You're letting a little thing like that stop you from eating food? Ryce blinked, her jaw dropping. Are you sure you don't have boobs under there somewhere? My brothers would have to have their mouths ripped from their faces to be disabled from eating food.  
I've been having a rough week, Brock pouted, first I have to leave home from being chased by Team Rocket, and my manicurist almost died when I started breaking appointments, let me tell you. I was his best customer.  
Ryce giggled, every one of her teeth showing as she grinned from ear to ear.  
Not to mention that I fell off a cliff and they had to rip my chest open to revive me. I missed the Laker game and everything.  
Ryce started to laugh, but stopped. Are you serious? I saw broken bones and internal bruising on your file, but I didn't get much more than that. They said you were at risk, but you seem so alert and everything--  
Now don't go _worrying_ about me, Brock laughed, hell, if you wanted to _worry_ about me you should know that I found out that the girl I've loved for years doesn't give a rat's ass about me, and she's making off with my best friend. And I'm a gym leader on the island, and I'm not even good enough to be an _apprentice_ at Clair's gym! Brock began to cough once again as his anger built, and his chest began to spasm in great bursts of pain.  
Oh no, Ryce bit her finger, I shouldn't have riled you up! I'm so sorry!  
Brock calmed down enough to talk, but all he said was morphine, pleaaase.  
Ryce nodded, and went to get the anesthesiologist. For some reason Brock called all pain killers morphine. It was funny, because that's what she used to call her midol when she was still in school. She hadn't been out of school long, and that's probably why she had screwed up so badly by upsetting Brock to the point where he seemed he would die--again.  
Ryce came back with the anesthesiologist, and Brock was given a shot to ease his pains. Brock calmed down soon, probably mostly from a placebo effect more than anything as the drug began to work. Ryce looked incredibly depressed and was about to leave.  
Brock called to her, come back!  
Ryce walked back into the room, her head hung in shame.  
I'll get you assigned to a more competent nurse, she sniffled, I'm sorry.  
Brock frowned, no way! When I'm well enough to take a sponge bath, I'll be very upset if you're not still my nurse!  
Ryce blushed. All right. I'll give you a sponge bath, if you don't tell the doctor I nearly killed you and get me fired.  
I wouldn't even _think_ of it, Brock smiled. And I still need help with this stupid food.  
Ryce laughed, I wouldn't normally, buuut, just because it's you.  
All right, Brock raised his eyebrows,   
Ryce grinned once again, and scooped some macaroni and cheese onto the spoon.  
Here comes the marril mucus, muahahahaha!  
You're into pokemon? Brock's eyes widened.  
Ryce blushed again. Yeah, I know I don't even live on pokemon island, but I read stuff on them sometimes. Why? Then she smacked herself in the head. I forgot, you're a gym leader! Wow, you had to come all the way here for hospital care?  
Brock admitted, I was really bad off. I needed better care than any hospital on pokemon island could give. Even better than Raul my manicurist.  
Ryce chuckled and held up Brock's hand. You don't look so pampered to me, mister.  
I told you, I've been missing appointments.  
Ryce blinked for a minute, then went back to the food on Brock's plate.  
she laughed diabolically, it's JELLO! The food that Bill Cosby will use to take over your brain! Yes folks, it's the most evil of all edibles and victuals on this planet, it's--  
Brock ate it off the spoon before she could continue.  
Tastes just like chicken, Brock commented.   
You're a goof, Ryce said playfully, then tweaked Brock's nose.  
  
Ryce turned around to look in the doorway, though she didn't want to. It was the head nurse.   
WHAT are you doing? You have other patients to attend to! she shouted.  
Ryce twiddled her fingers, he needed help eating and all and I didn't think I should tell him no cause it would be BAD if he couldn't eat and please don't kill me please please please!  
It's true, Brock confessed, I coerced her into it, jail me if you must, throw me in the barracks if you will, but the girl is innocent I tell you, innocent!  
The head nurse was not amused. Get out of here, she sighed in defeat, he has visitors.  
Ryce said, stumbling onto the floor. Then they can help him eat.  
Bye Ryce, Brock said forlornly.   
Ryce began, wide eyed, bye Brock!  
Both Ryce and the head nurse left so that Brock's visitors could enter.  
I am back! Brock grinned to himself before they came in, I am the flirt master!  
Brock's visitors entered. They were none other than Ash and Misty and James and Tianna and Meowth and pikachu.  
Aren't there too many of you for this little room? Brock grunted.  
Tianna scoffed, this room ain't little, my mom's credit card got you this single and you'd better not be callin' it small!  
It's just small compared to some things, Brock lolled.  
Tianna and James laughed, but everyone else didn't really find the comment humorous at the time.  
Are you okay Brock? Misty asked, extremely concerned about his welfare.  
Brock began, they have me hepped up on some straight strong dope here, so I'm feelin' pretty good. Come back in a couple of hours if you want some Brockian angst.  
Ash cracked a smile, but Misty felt rather estranged. It was good and all that he wasn't in the deepest pit of despair over her, but it was also a little rough on her self-esteem. She decided that maybe he still believed that she loved him.  
Misty took his hand, I'll be here with you day and night until you can come home.  
Get off it, Brock rolled his eyes, you can't wait to get back to that hotel with Ash-y poo I bet. So just lay off the head games, man, lay off the head games.  
Misty stepped back. Brock was obviously hepped up' as he put it, but he was stating the truth because of it. Misty was relieved and all, but it was still also a little rough on the ego.   
Hey Brock! James interjected, I brought you some jolly ranchers and a half-eaten candy bar. You can blame Meowth for that one.  
It was nothin', really, Meowth insisted.  
Brock proclaimed.  
Ash and Misty looked at each other. Misty had an eyebrow raised, and Ash just shrugged.  
You know, Brock flippantly began, chicks are gonna want me when I'm rollin' around in a wheelchair, because they like guys in distress. I swear it's true.  
Misty scratched the back of her head. Brock watched her in silence.  
Ah, but who am I kidding! He wept, having one huge mood swing. Misty, what does Ash-y poo have that I haven't got, huh? I mean, I'm taller, buffer, darker, and hot damn I'm a helluva lot sexier! What's the problem here?  
Calm down Brock, Misty advised, the drugs are talking here.  
Brock admitted, and now, I'ma little sleepy.  
You just rest, Misty sighed, and wiped the tears from Brock's face. She hoped that whatever drug they had given him they would never give him again.  
Brock sniffed, rest. Mmmm. He wanted more of whatever it was he was given.  
Brock fell asleep clutching Misty's hand to his face. Her hand was still wet from his tears when she pulled away.  
What did they give him? James boggled,   
I think it's a combination of being hopped up and of being really, really stressed out, Ash mused. I mean, come on. When have any of you had more problems at once?  
James frowned, my true love died oh, about two days ago.  
Ash could have spiked himself through the nads with a spork for that statement. was all he could manage to say.  
It's all right, James shrugged, after all, I'm still in denial, the real trauma probably won't hit for another week. I'm still alive, after all.  
Don't say that, James, Ash pleaded. You're going to get through this.  
Only if we soon run out of Nyquil, he joked, but it just caused him to start crying too. Oh Jessie! Oh Jessie! I want you back! You can't be gone!  
_Death by Nyquil_? Meowth pondered. _You're a weird one, James_.  
Tianna put her arms around James, and Meowth crawled up onto his knee.  
Meowth tried to comfort, it's all right, we're togetha now, you'll just have to bide your time until you can see Jessie again.  
James snorted. What kind of comfort is that? I'll see her when I'm dead?  
Meowth stared at James blankly.  
No James, Tianna assured, death isn't the answer to this. You just need to mourn for a while. Get it out of your system.  
And how long should that be? James coughed, still sobbing. Should I be over her tomorrow? Next week?  
No no, Tianna shook her head, oh no, it could take years, depending on how attached to her you were. But that doesn't mean you have to die. I mean, how old are you?  
he replied.  
You're old! Misty said, uncontrollably.  
Well, just how old are you? James frowned. You're gonna be here soon enough.  
Misty chortled, when you're seventeen, twenty-four just seems a long way off.  
But it's not, James said. Oh, I assure you, dentures and hair plugs are just around the corner.  
The bickering continued for a bit, and James dried his tears. He really was in denial still, but Meowth didn't seem to understand that for some reason. He was about to ask Meowth why he was so collected still, but didn't get the chance to because the doctor walked in.  
Ash asked. How is he?  
the doctor stated blandly. In fact, he's recovering quite nicely. In a couple of weeks he'll be ready to go home. He'll have to be in a wheelchair for a good part of a month, of course, but he'll be ready to leave the hospital.  
Thank goodness! Misty relievedly clasped her hands, and thank you doctor! Thank you so much!  
The doctor merely shrugged, and left to go about his business.   
Brock slept like a spud-forsaken rock, and a nurse came in and put his oxygen mask back on shortly afterward.  
she shook her head, he keeps taking this off now that he can. I didn't even know he was supposed to have it this morning he seemed so alert.  
Ash raised an eyebrow. What kind of a nurse didn't know what the patients assigned to them needed? He hoped he wouldn't need to be hospitalized any time soon.  
The nurse looked at Brock as if she was terribly concerned about him. She stood over him for a minute after he had his mask on just watching him breathe. She was making the others in the room uncomfortable, but she suddenly shook her head and left the room. He appears to be breathing correctly, she muttered, trying to cover her ass for acting so strangely.   
Ash shook his head. Geez, we oughtta get Brock out of here.  
Misty sighed. It's going to be two weeks.  
Ash grumbled. What are we going to do here for two weeks with no clothes? We're going to have to make a trip back to the mainland.  
We'd have to go to Blackthorn, Misty argued, and we don't have any clothes there either. We can't go home. We're in danger there.  
Ash tried to think of a solution, but his brain just wasn't working for him at that time.   
_I'll_ tell you what we're doing, Tianna interposed, grinning widely. We're going shopping! We need clothes, and food, and pajamas, and--  
With what money? Ash looked up at her cynically.  
Tianna pulled out her wallet from her back pocket, then dug around in it and flashed a green card in front of Ash's face. P-l-a-s-tick. Plastic is our savior! She gloated.  
You're mom's gonna KILL you, Misty said as her eyes widened and her shopping gene caused her to nearly drool.   
Tianna smirked, I'll call her and tell her allllllll about this and make it alllllll better, and we can go on a spree!  
Misty's eyes began to sparkle. Shopping on the mainland! Ooh, I could use some perfume, and a new dress!  
And mommy's paying, Tianna cackled, let's get the most expensive dresses we can possibly find! Whoppee! And it's a check card so I can get some cash out so the men can go and buy their _boring_ stuff while we get the cool stuff.  
Misty clasped her hands together. Let's go!  
The day was young, and the clothes really were needed immediately. Tianna and Misty went off to look at every article of feminine clothing ever invented, and Ash and James were assigned to get their clothes for the next two weeks, pajamas and food.  
They met again back at the hotel to drop their stuff off. James had a grocery bag and Ash carried a bag from the local Sears, and Meowth carried a bag of candy, and Pikachu carried a bottle of ketchup. The boys hucked their bags down on their respective beds and acted exhausted.   
Oh man do I hate shopping, Ash groaned, lying across his bed sideways with his legs dangling off because he was too lazy to move the bag.  
You said it, James agreed, tearing into his bag and pulling out a bag of chips. A jumbo king sized bag. He ripped into it immediately, even though they had just eaten lunch an hour earlier. he sighed with satisfaction, my absolute favorite.  
Shoppin' ain't so bad, Meowth decreed, bitting into an Abba Zabba. I mean, we get food out of it.  
Pikachu professed with mirth, licking the ketchup from the top of its squeeze bottle.   
Ha ha ha! Ash laughed at pikachu. You enjoying that?  
pikachu smiled.  
A couple more hours passed, and the girls' butts came home.  
Misty shouted.   
Ash and James got up and opened the door, only to come face to face with an overabundance of bags. They both took some from the burdened women, and James opened the door to their room. They hucked everything onto the bed, as had Ash and James, but immediately began to take everything out and show them to the boys.  
James and Ash tried to quickly learn to sleep with their eyes open as they had to wait for each article of clothing to be tried on and showcased in front of them. They said little except and looks good! during that time, until Ash looked out the window.  
It's getting late! Ash boggled as he watched the sun slipping below the horizon, sinking rapidly past the silhouette of the city, emblazoning the sky in a delicate pink for a short time. We need to go see Brock!  
He's right, James agreed, oh, he's probably so worried about us right now.  
James couldn't have possibly smelled that understatement until they actually got to the hospital.  
---------------------------------  
Move move move! Chief Ragarti shouted, sweat beaded across his wrinkled forehead as he wondered how he was going to achieve the impossible.  
Fifteen members of the city's swat team clutched their guns to their chests and dashed across the hospital hallway, their feet making enormous sound as they plodded against the smoothly waxed floor. Their target everywhere, but their main concern for the moment was the bomb that was located in the cafeteria.   
You've gotta diffuse this Cameron, the woman behind the leader said, it's a hospital, for chrissake. Who wants to bomb sick people?  
Some sick freak, Cameron replied, walking up to the bomb they were told about.  
Cameron suddenly wasn't so sure that it was a bomb. He saw the thing that had frightened everyone. It was under the table, and it was a box of perfectly smooth metal, with no crevices or methods to open it. It was a solid chunk of steel, or so it appeared. The only reason it was suspected to be a bomb was because it ticked.   
Cameron scratched his head and tried to pick the box up. It was fairly small, the size of a thirteen dollar jewelry box, and it was quite heavy. He put his ear to it, trying to somehow figure out how it worked. He was stunned by the sheer craftsmanship of it. It would have been pure, clean metal, all but the huge R that was etched across it in red.  
Surely Team Rocket wouldn't go this far, Cameron whispered, still befuddled by the thing. He'd never seen anything of the like. He figured that the bomb, if there was one, was built and then the steel was formed around it, and that the bomb had been given a huge time before detonation. He hoped that that time wasn't running out.  
Cameron bit his lip. She wasn't as experienced a bomb expert, but she was the other bomb expert that he had with him. Take a look at this. Can you make heads or tails of it?  
Erin inspected the box herself, then handed it back to Cameron. She knew never to handle a bomb, but realized why he did. I don't think this is a bomb, Cam. I think it's a joke. It could be a bomb I suppose, but it's highly unlikely. Bombs just can't be totally embedded into steel like this, and it feels so solid. It's very heavy, probably twenty pounds for being such a small thing, and I think it's solid, and a bomb couldn't just burst out of solid steel. It seems naught but a rock, except for the ticking.  
Cameron grunted. I see your point. But I still think we should worry about it.  
What in hell can we do about it? we can't take it out of here, it might detonate on the way out, or even worse, in the street. But if we don't, it could detonate in here. We have no way of finding out if it's a bomb or not without taking it to the lab, but taking it to the lab would be too risky. What do you think, Cameron?  
But Cameron wasn't listening anymore. His face had paled to an impossible degree of white as he held the box to his ear, and he suddenly looked to the window. He just looked for a second, then started running for it. Running for it as quickly as he could.  
He's gonna jump, Erin realized. Don't do it Cam--  
But she was cut off as the room was filled with fire. The fire broke the window that Cameron was trying to escape from, and the force caused it to spew out the window in a hell-born red and black cloud. Cameron was spewed out the window along with it, and his burned body cracked on the sidewalk below, for the cafeteria was on the fifteenth floor. A young boy fell as the front wheel of his bike hit the body, and he flew through the air to receive some quite nasty bruises.  
The fire also escaped into the hallway, like a quick moving haze that engulfed it, along with entering all of the rooms along the way. It charred the walls and all the medical equipment in the hallway. Luckily it had been cleared of all people, all but Chief Ragarti. He began to run and the fire gave chase, but in the end he was swallowed into being burned alive, and was on the floor frying like an egg on a sidewalk in death valley in July while the fire pushed its way through the opposing window.  
Swat team members on other floors lowered their heads, and some even shed tears as they heard the sirens of the fire trucks race to the hospital, and they wondered if there were any more bombs. Of course, everyone would have to be evacuated, but where would they go? Airlift every patient in the hospital to the neighboring hospital? This was the biggest hospital for miles around. They were pretty much helpless.  
We're just gonna have to eradicate them, assistant chief DeSande concluded. Team Rocket will regret the day they decided to mess with this hospital.  
------------------------------------------  
Ash and the crew stood agape outside of the hospital.  
They're really going too far, James said as he clenched his fist.   
That's an understatement, Misty whispered, not taking her eyes off of the entire story of the hospital that was blackened in one swift explosion. We've GOT to get Brock out of there! She shouted, pounding her fist into her hand.  
Ash nodded, and turned his hat backwards. Let's move.  
They'll never let us in, James turned to Ash, but the statement was rhetoric. He knew what the answer would be.  
That's not stopping us, Ash affirmed, then began to walk to the hospital entrance.  
They were actually not hindered in entering the hospital. The police outside intended on keeping people out, but they ended up consoling a plethora of family members that their invalid relatives were alive. They actually walked up to the receptionist's desk, and surprisingly, Brock's doctor was standing right there with Brock next to him on a movable bed.  
We'll fly him back to pokemon island, the doctor began, no greeting at all.  
Misty and James were about to ask questions, but Ash cut them short.  
We need to leave now, he stated.  
The doctor nodded. I've called a good doctor from your area. She's going to stay with you. I had Brock give her the address where you were staying. She has equipment. Just don't let him walk until she says it's okay. He really needs hospital care, but he's in danger here. Sixteen lives were lost in that explosion.  
Ash nodded. We'll take care of him. And we'll take care of Team Rocket.  
The doctor and Ash nodded simultaneously in agreement, and the doctor's people came out to wheel Brock to the helicopter.  
Do you want me to go with you, Brock? Misty asked shyly.  
Brock thought for a moment.  
a voice rang through the hallway. It came closer. Brock could tell by the footsteps. The voice's bearer was breathless from running, and she stopped right next to Brock.  
Take me with you, she pleaded, grabbing Brock's hand. I'll help take care of you. And when you're well, I can be a pokemon trainer.  
Brock smiled. I'll help you become a trainer.  
Ryce smiled and squeezed Brock's hand with both of hers. Thank you! You won't regret it!  
Brock looked up at the doctor. Well, there's only really room for two in the helicopter.  
How will I get back? Misty panicked.  
I don't think dragonite can hold four, Tianna pondered.  
Why don't you guys borrow my pidgeot, Meowth suggested, and I'll ride with dem on dragonite? Meowths don't weigh much.  
You guys? Misty raised an eyebrow.  
You an' Ash, Meowth rolled his eyes. Pidgeot's a big bird. She can handle both of yas.  
Misty and Ash looked at each other intensely for a moment, then turned back to Meowth at once.  
Thank you, Ash whispered.  
Meowth chortled, Dragonite will get dere faster anyways.  
Ash and Misty both facevaulted, then everything sprang into action.  
Brock went with his nurse back to pokemon island. Misty was hurt at first, but couldn't feel down for very long as she was going to go on a two hour flight back home with Ash. Nothing could be better.  
Meowth shouted, I choose you?  
You're a pokemon trainer now? James snorted.  
I just have dis pidgeot so I can travel, don't be jealous, Meowth sneered.  
hmphed James as they walked outside.  
It was a nice pidgeot, large and with clean feathers. Meowth had really been taking care of her. She was definitely big enough to carry two passengers, but the flight would definitely be longer. Ash sat in front and Misty behind him, and they made haste to fly away.  
Dragonite, I choose you! Tianna shouted, and dragonite left his pokeball and stood before the remaining people of the group. Ready to roll? She asked.  
Dragonite thumped its tail on the ground in happiness as would a puppy, and leaned over so its passengers could get on more easily. Tianna sat in front, pikachu and Meowth in the middle, and James in the back.  
On dragonite, on pidgeot, on prancer, on helicopter, Tianna bellowed, then dragonite left the ground like a rocket.  
Hold up I'm air sick, Meowth grumbled.  
You puke you do it on the ground my feline friend, Tianna growled.  
I tink I'm gonna puke now, Meowth clutched his stomach.  
We're stopping at the hotel real quick anyway, Tianna said. You can puke in the toilet there.  
What for? James shouted.  
We can't leave all our new stuff there, silly! Tianna shook her head.  
How are we going to carry all that crap? James bit his lip.  
I dunno, Tianna shrugged, I'll shove it all into pokeballs.  
Oh boy, James smacked his head. This is gonna take a while.  
--------------------------------------  
Ash and Misty flew in silence for a good ten minutes, when Ash suddenly sighed deeply.  
What is it, Ash? Misty asked gently.  
Oh nothing, Ash smiled, I just miss the pidgeot I used to have. I could really use a flying type now. Flying is just so useful.  
Misty agreed.  
They were silent for another short period of time, then Ash spoke again.  
We have to stop Team Rocket, he shook his head, there's no other way. We can't go on like this. More of us are going to get hurt. And more innocent people are going to get hurt. Can you imagine what they're doing back on the island right now? I don't think the police can stop them.  
Oh Ash, Misty frowned, putting her arms around him tightly. Whatever happened? This has gotten so miserable all of the sudden. Nothing is the same anymore. God, what I wouldn't do for one day of peace!  
Ash shook his head vigorously, as if he was trying to clear it from everything that had been happening. He turned back to Misty and gave her a quick kiss before returning to paying attention.  
What do you think about that chick Brock had go with him on the helicopter? Misty said, changing the subject.   
Ash actually laughed. Don't be so jealous!  
Misty pouted. I'm not jealous. I don't know what you're talking about. I just think it's weird that he takes off with strange women.  
Ash shrugged, he's always had a thing for nurses.  
Do you think she's prettier than me?  
Not a chance.  
Do you really mean that?  
Of course I do.  
  
  
I know I've told you before. But I love you.  
I know, Ash smiled, pausing for a moment to tease Misty. Just when she was about to flip her lid, Ash continued. And I love you too. More than anything.  
Misty smiled and rested her head on Ash's back, closing her eyes. So she was taller than him, and two years older. It wouldn't matter in the long run. Ash was becoming very good looking as he became a teenager, and Misty noticed it now more than ever. He would be taller than her soon enough. But despite his young age and stout height, Misty didn't have a doubt in her mind that he, along with herself and their friends, would be able to destroy Team Rocket almost single handedly without any problems at all.  
---------------------------------  
The helicopter was loud and cranky as it beat like an impatient crow. Brock was loaded into it with haste.  
Hey, watch the dying man here, he grumbled, and Ryce followed him.  
The people who had loaded him stepped back a ways while the helicopter took off, and Brock felt his stomach sink to his kidneys as it lifted from the ground. He was restless once again, and really didn't want to be in the helicopter at the moment. He was sick of being bedridden, and it bothered him that he would have to be for the next two bloody weeks, or even more. At least he would have Ryce to talk to him. He didn't feel like being depressed, and watching Ash and Misty all over each other would cause nothing but, he was sure.  
He was just about settled in, when the helicopter pilot turned around to face them. He had a rather mischievous grin on his face, and Brock scowled at it.  
Lemme guess, Brock grumbled, you're from Team Rocket, and you're going to kill me.  
Smart man, the pilot smirked. You're not getting away this easily.  
The pilot turned back around, and his partner turned to face Brock and Ryce in his stead, pointing a gun at them.  
Don't shoot him! Ryce shouted, and tried to shield him with her body. Brock tried to push her off, but didn't have the strength. Partially because he was weak, and partially because he was stunned.  
Oh my God, he gasped, as he looked at the wielder of the gun. I can't believe--  
Believe it, the wielder said.  
But the wielder didn't shoot. Didn't say a word. Brock tried to stare the wielder down, but didn't have to. There was something to be waited for before shooting. And something had given Brock hope that this wasn't his time to die. Not quite yet. Ryce was still flustered, but confused by the stare down that was taking place. But she also felt that living was a possibility.  
  
So, will Brock and Ryce live? How is Team Rocket going to be defeated? Who is the that gave Brock some hope of living? Can Tianna fit clothes into pokeballs? You'll have to wait until part three to find out! Muahahahahaha. I'll probably end it in the next exciting installment. And believe me, I burn through 20 pages fairly quickly so it won't be forever. Oh yeah, and the title will make sense at the end of this, trust me. I was going to make this a Brock and Misty romance but decided better of it. I'll write some shorter pieces of those. Brock is my favorite, in case you couldn't guess. Well, anyway, Peace out! 


	3. Leaving Sanity Behind

Here comes part III! I _really_ want to know if the thing that I put in this that I wanted to be a shock was obvious from the start. I also think it might be a little far fetched, but what the hell. I don't want this to turn into fluffy angst so don't expect it to be all good. Do people like Tianna and Ryce? I don't really like added characters myself, but by God I thought they worked. And I like Ryce because I think people with big teeth are cute. My boyfriend has big teeth. Tianna is supposed to be kinda obnoxious. Anyway I'll shut up and get writing. Hold on y'all, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.  


  
Part III-Leaving Sanity Behind  
  


Oh God I'm tired, Ash sighed as he walked into the apartment. I can't wait to kick my shoes off and get to sleep. I hope James and Tianna get here soon with the clothes. And pikachu.  
I can't believe you let pikachu go with them, Misty shook her head. I mean, it's James and Meowth and some ho bag we don't even know all that well.  
Ash shrugged, I really didn't think there would be a problem. And pidgeot was small for the two of us, I didn't want to have pikachu fall off because there was a lack of space.  
Good point, Misty conceded.  
Ash walked up behind Misty and put his arms around her waist. It's been a long day and a long week and I am in severe need of a nap.  
I can't believe Brock got over me so fast, Misty continued to pout.  
Ash balked. Doesn't that make you happy? You don't have to be torn anymore! He then slid away from her. Unless you really have a thing for him. Then I could see why it would bother you.  
Not at all! Misty insisted. I mean, all I can ever think of is you.  
Oh yeah, Ash smiled, teasing her, I bet you were just trying to make Brock jealous and it backfired.  
Misty sulked. You know that's not true.  
I know, Ash smiled, kissing her neck. And where are they, anyway? Brock should have been here long before us. I know why everyone else isn't here before us, but Brock and that nurse chick were in a helicopter.  
Misty blanched. Oh my god, she began to panic, they should have been here waaay before us! Do you think something happened?  
Ash grimaced. I know way better than to say probably not. Damnit.  
I should have gone with him, Misty stated protectively, slapping her forehead.  
He didn't want you to go with him, Ash sharply pointed out, that's not your fault in any way.  
Oh, but if he's dead after all this--  
He won't be. He didn't live after the doctors practically declared him dead just so he could die now. They'll show up. Maybe it's a heavier helicopter.  
Misty tried to visualize the helicopter, and it just appeared blurry. Maybe. He's not as much of an emergency now, ne?  
Ash nodded, hoping that this was the case. If not, his plans to wage absolute war against Team Rocket would be even more intensely fueled.   
--------------------------------------------  
Brock continued to stare down his supposed adversary.   
I suppose you're going to shoot me now? he asked flatly.  
If I did that, his adversary smiled, I would be digging my own grave.  
Brock choked, Team Rocket wants me alive?  
the pilot growled, what are you doing? Shoot him!  
his passenger growled back, pointing the gun at his head. I don't take orders from you anymore. I'm giving you directions. Land where I tell you to and I'll let you live.  
Who else will fly the fucking chopper if you kill me? the pilot guffawed. I can call a bluff when I see one. You wouldn't shoot me and die.  
Oh wouldn't I? the gun wielder teased, when in fact, the rebels made sure I was very adept at piloting a helicopter before sending me on this mission. It's very dear to my heart, you see, and I won't let you screw it up for me.  
Brock continued staring. How is this possible?  
the wielder rhetorically asked, me? How am I possible? It's a long story twerp.  
I have about fifty pounds on you, Brock retorted, I'm not a twerp.  
she bit her lip, I'll tell you how I managed to live after we land. But I might just kill this guy anyway. No Team Rocket members are supposed to know that I didn't really commit suicide.  
Do you have any _idea_ how distraught James is? Brock boggled.  
Hasn't Meowth told him? Jessie cocked her head quizzically.  
Uh, no, Brock replied.  
Ryce whispered in his ear. She was shaking in fear. What's going on?  
This woman, Brock explained casually, is named Jessie. She's supposed to be dead. A man who loves her dearly is somewhere over the ocean right now returning to the place we're hiding, still painfully lamenting over her death. Apparently she's not going to kill us.  
Kill you? she laughed, why would I kill you when Meowth and I were the ones who saved your lives when you fell off that cliff?  
Brock's eyes widened impossibly. You could almost see them. Why didn't you save me?  
We tried, Jessie frowned, the cops didn't get there as soon as we'd hoped when we called them. We only went on the mission with the loyal Team Rocket members to save your asses. They still thought Meowth was an active member and were using him to relay messages. I just blended in with all those fools. Not all Team Rocket members know each other, you know. I went by the alias of Thelma. I escaped because the cops knew to let me go because I was the informant. I described myself to them. It was the same reason Meowth escaped. Now leave me alone. I need to concentrate. We're going to the hidden rebel base.  
I need medical care! Brock shouted.   
It's only a quick stopover, Jessie assured, nursey here can take care of you until then, can't she?  
Ryce stood agape.  
Jessie smiled, then started rattling off orders to the pilot, who resisted, but followed.   
The stopover was on the island and not on the mainland, so they had traversed the majority of the stretch that they would have gone anyway getting home. They had to land the helicopter early in the middle of a forest so it wouldn't be connected with the rebel base.  
Brock began to sweat, and he moaned in desperation as he realized that he would have to somehow travel from the helicopter to the rebel base.  
I can't walk! he shouted, how the hell do you expect me to get from here to--to--wherever the hell we're going? I can't do it! Are you going to leave me? You might as well have dropped me off at home for crying out--  
Jessie shouted back, you're going to be fine! The rebels captured two pokemon to help you especially. So chill out.  
Jessie held two pokeballs, one in each hand, and released the pokemon inside.  
they said in unison.  
Oh God, Brock said in a distressed manner, I'm going to be taken care of by friggin' chanseys.  
Oh cheer up, Jessie suggested, there is a path.  
I'll make sure you're all right, Ryce said meekly, not feeling like her usual self. In fact, she was quite dazed from what had been going on.  
Brock delicately said, take my belt of pokemon off my waist, would you?  
Ryce was puzzled, but did as she was requested.  
Take care of them for me, he smiled, looking into the forest ahead.  
Ryce put them in her pockets, but was still confused. You're going to be fine, why should I take care of your pokemon?  
Just until I'm well, he smiled weakly, just for now.  
Ryce looked to the ground and nodded.  
Brock sighed, a very long sigh. He really didn't have a choice as to where he was headed when the chanseys hoisted up his stretcher and began the trek to whatever stupid place he was being taken to. They were delicate, however. He thought they'd done a better job than the people that carried him along his journey of death.   
Why oh why couldn't you have just taken me home, Brock gritted his teeth. Why the hell do I have to come here with you?  
Jessie bit her lip. I have to get the stuff I'm going to use. I have to get to the radio tower before Giovanni gets a hold of two of the rebels.  
Brock asked dejectedly.  
Because they saved your life by allowing that bomb to be found, she elaborated, I have to take them away. That's why I have a skarmory now. It can carry the three of us. But with the helicopter, it'll be even faster.  
Brock tilted his head back and noticed that Jessie was holding the pilot at gunpoint. He was walking in front of her with his hands behind his head.  
Giovanni will kill you all, he spat.  
That's what you think, Jessie smirked, and kicked her hostage in the ass. Keep moving ass wart.  
Ass wart, Brock shook his head. That's a new one. I would have just called him a pubic lice or a dumbass, but you're creative.  
No sarcasm now twerp, Jessie said, you're in no condition to piss me off.  
You know, you wouldn't be calling me a twerp if I was standing right next to you, Brock warned. But I guess I have to let you get away with it since I'm an invalid and you have a gun.  
_I bet I could kick her ass one on one_, Ryce thought, upset by the gun and what was going on. She knew she should have expected as much, but wasn't prepared for danger like she thought she would be.  
Brock closed his eyes, wondering if they could see him since he couldn't see them. He opened them quickly when his thoughts drifted to Misty.   
_Why do I love her_? Brock asked himself, begining to shake. _I need to stop! We're not going to get together!  
_ Ryce startled, are you okay? You're shaking!  
Brock escaped his upsetting thoughts, I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.  
Ryce nodded in acknowledgement. I'll take care of you, Brock.  
Brock really didn't know how to respond to this. he asked, a while later.  
Ryce closed her eyes as she walked. It was such a straight, long and tedious walk that it wasn't hazardous. I like you. You're cute, and you're funny.  
Brock blinked, thanks, I like you too.  
Brock shook his head from the light shock he had received. He barely even knew Ryce. He didn't want to lead her on, though. His heart wouldn't tear away from Misty, as much as he wished it would.   
Brock looked straight up toward the canopy.  
How many damn forests are there on this island? he asked crankily, blinking each time the sun found an open spot in the foliage from which to shine into his eyes from. The ground was not flat, he could tell by how much jostling his companions did as they walked, but he felt as if he was gliding on air. Those chanseys really knew what they were doing. He was almost lulled asleep by the smooth travel.  
an exceedingly manly voice demanded.  
That's a good one, Brock snorted. You forest people have learned a lot since I last came through here. Why, last time y'all could barely say stop, and now you're all the way to halt. Wow, I bet that in a few years you'll--  
Shut up! Jessie implored, her voice cracking. She dropped her gun to the ground, and her captive dashed off toward the voice.   
Put your hands up! the voice ordered again. And keep them there.  
Brock shouted, I've got a cast, and as for my other hand, I just don't feel like it.  
The man who had ordered them to put their hands up walked up to Brock and put his gun in his face. Put your able arm up.  
Brock weakly put the lower part of his arm up, resting his elbow on the stretcher. The man stalked back off to wherever he came from after picking up Jessie's gun.  
Why'd you put your gun down? Brock whispered, you should have just shot him before he had a chance to shoot you.  
But Jessie didn't respond. She had tears in her eyes, and a throng of footsteps came the way of the travelers. Brock tried to sit up, and managed a better view of the horizon. Ryce held his back up when she saw what he was trying to do, but remained silent.  
Brock gasped. Not because about fifteen team rocket members were walking their way, each armed with a nasty looking gun, but because the rebel base was only a few feet in front of them. The front was blasted open, and it was unreal how many cadavers were strewn about the floor. Some sort of bomb opened the place like a can of sardines, and then the rebels were mowed down with the loyal Rocket members' guns. Their guns were incredibly powerful, as some had blown the heads clean off of the rebels. The floor was drenched in the mixed blood of too many, and the silence which encompassed the foul-smelling room was ominous enough to make Ryce shudder. The hair of one dead woman blew in the hot breeze still, almost mocking the rest of her which was undeniably lifeless. They had put up a fight, but were taken by surprise, and their demise had come quickly.  
Are they all gone? Jessie looked up at the leader of the brigade which had come for them. She was despondent, not even caring that those that she asked this question to would probably kill her just as soon.  
All of them, the group's leader ratified. That's what happens to people who plot against Team Rocket.  
Jessie lowered her head, her arms still up in the air. She was definitely in denial.  
Brock decided to put his arm down as it was growing tired. He was sweating, and his heart felt as if is was about to push out of his chest it was beating so hard.  
There was a gunshot shortly afterward, and Brock jumped. He didn't know that putting his hand down would be taken so seriously. He quickly raised it again, only to find that it was missing.  
He screamed, looking at the stump that was once his hand, flailing in the air. It was a jagged wound and blood streamed out of it, black blood that was coming out too quickly to thin.  
Ryce screamed, and grabbed his wrist with her own two hands, applying pressure to the wound. Her hands became wholly red and blood dripped off of her elbows, and she just began to apply more pressure.  
Brock's temples began pounding, and the pain in his hand was so severe that he was too shocked to even pay attention to it. Adrenaline diverted his nerves away from the wound, and the sky above him became totally white as Ryce continued to scream, unable to stop the bleeding. The whiteness was begining to cease, and black was closing in on his mind.  
The last conversation Brock heard before passing out was good news, but was wasted on him, as he didn't remember it when he woke.  
Should we kill them now? one Team Rocket member asked the leader.  
he said strongly, Giovanni wants them alive. They'll prove useful. Pile them into the van. They're coming with us.  
Brock was handled roughly--dangerously roughly, but was unconscious and didn't realize it. Ryce continued to weep and hold his nonexistent hand as she was thrown in along side him.  
I can get in myself, Jessie growled, and walked in the back, but was kicked down until she hit the floor.  
That's not the point, the man who kicked her sniggered, then followed them in.  
-------------------------------------  
You guys deliberately allowed that bomb to be discovered, Giovanni snapped at two of his minions who stood before his desk, sheepish as puppies who were just caught digging in the trash.  
the male one denied, we didn't know that little kid would crawl under the table!  
They're expensive bombs, Giovanni snarled, and you were too big of a pussy to get the job done! You could have hidden it under a food cart!  
the female counterpart defended, we thought it would arouse more suspicion to fumble around somewhere we weren't supposed to be.  
You could have broken in and done it during the night! Giovanni raged.  
They went home for the night! The female raged back.  
Giovanni screamed at the top of his lungs, there was a way to get the job done, and you guys didn't do it. Don't expect me to take this lightly.  
the female shook, more daring than she had been before, we all make mistakes! What has gotten into you!  
Giovanni walked over to her from behind his desk, and got into her face.  
What has gotten into me, he said softly, then snapped his hand up and grabbed her neck, is none of your business.  
The male was about to fight Giovanni off when one of his servants knocked on the door.  
Who is it? Giovanni asked, taking his grip off of the slender neck it beheld.  
Lancaster, sir, the guy announced. We have them.  
Giovanni suddenly winced, but then his demeanor became better than ever. he announced, opening the door. Dispose of the two in my office, he grinned, closing the door behind him.  
The male went over and tried to force open the door, but it was shut tight. He tried to ram into it and break it, but it didn't budge. Even when he used a chair. He walked back over to his partner.  
The partners held onto each other as pipes emerged from the corners of the walls, dropping some form of salts onto the ground.  
Pick them up! the male ordered, scrounging for them.  
The girl went to do the same, but didn't get the chance before a liquid splashed on top of them.   
Stamp them out, or something! the male screamed, and ran towards the female. But though they were able to destroy the smoke coming from these, smoke without aid began to pour from the pipes in the roof, so quickly that the roof was already clouded in smoke before the male could give out orders.  
Clog them! he ordered, finding things around the room, and standing on a chair to reach the pipes.  
Cassidy began to work furiously to try and clog the pipes, but they were all over the roof, and she couldn't stick her head in the smoke.  
she began in a detached manner, it's strange what that asshole adds to his office as soon as he returns to us and takes over the building.  
Butch nodded, and began to sob. I wish he never came back. Why did we want him so badly?  
I don't know, Cassidy shouted, as the room began to fill to where she could hardly avoid the gas. But just come and hold me.  
Butch walked over to the door and tried to force it open a few times first, but it was steel and didn't budge. There were no windows to speak of. He looked to Cassidy.  
Hold me, she requested again.  
Butch nodded and gathered Cassidy into his arms. I've failed you.  
No you haven't, she whispered, you've always been there for me.  
Jessie was supposed to save us! he shouted angrily, then looked sourly into Cassidy's eyes. When the gas comes to where you have to breath it, take deep breaths. Hyperventilate. Fighting it will only cause you more pain.  
Cassidy's eyes widened, as she was obviously disturbed, what if Jessie comes before?  
She was supposed to be here hours ago, Butch sighed. We'd only have about four more minutes if we fought.  
Cassidy was wild eyed as she realized that death was upon her, and she dropped to the floor with Butch.  
It's coming closer, she whispered, shaking in fear.  
I know, Butch gulped, his heart pounding into Cassidy. He began kissing her fiercely. They knew they loved each other, and neither could believe that this was going to be their last moments on earth together. Their kiss broke off as they both could breathe the fumes. Butch began taking deep breaths, and Cassidy held hers. She kissed Butch on the cheek one last time and began to hyperventilate as well.  
------------------------------  
James, Tianna and the two pokemon arrived at the apartment about half an hour later than Misty and Ash.   
I'm hoooome! Tianna shouted, throwing the door open. She then held six pokeballs in the air. Clothes, I choose you! she shouted gleefully, and she then threw them at the couch, where they opened and landed.  
James walked in yawning. It'll be nice to unwind for a little while, don't you think? He yawned again.  
Tianna agreed, and she flopped down into the pile of clothing. I know it's the afternoon and all, but I just want to chuck my pajamas on and hit the sack. Hey, where is everyone?  
James shouted. Ash? Brock? Nurse lady?  
Misty and Ash came out of a room nervously. They were holding hands, and Tianna assumed that their worry stemmed for being caught alone in a room.  
Tianna smirked, what were you two doing in there? Eh?  
They didn't speak, and Kirrana came out of the room behind them.  
Oh, menegentrois eh? Tianna laughed, then suddenly realized that her sister was there. Hey! What the fuck are you doing here?  
The doctor from the mainland called me to help your friend, she snorted. Thanks for being so grateful.  
So how is he? James interjected, trying to stop the coming cat fight.  
I dunno, Kirrana shrugged. He's not here.  
James' jaw dropped. Then where the hell is he?  
We don't know, Ash answered. He never came back.  
James slapped his forehead, then slid his hand down his face until it reached his chin. I swear to God I'm going to kill every Team Rocket member still alive--  
Me too, Ash innocuously interrupted, tell me where their hideout is.  
Isn't it obvious? James put a hand on his hip, they've been at the Goldenrod City radio tower for months. Giovanni's stupid office is on the top floor.  
I'm going there then, Ash stated matter-of-factly. He was strangely cool and collected, but James guessed that he was hiding a lot of anger behind the collectedness.  
I'm going too! James demanded, I want to bash their asses in! Just lead me to them and they're dead!  
I'm going too, Misty said softly, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder. Brock didn't deserve this. Not at all.  
Ash stared at Misty for a moment. No one deserves this. We need to put a stop to it.  
Tianna had left the room while they were conversing and returned.  
We're not just fighting with pokemon this time, she growled. I just called this one apprentice who has a huge collection of guns. I call him Rambo because he has so many. We can stop at his place and load up. He said he'd be glad to help us exterminate those Team Rocket bastards. And he's very young--he's very interested in meeting you, Ash.  
Ash blushed, then shook his head to focus on the business at hand.  
Take me too! Kirrana pleaded, I'm a waaay better shot than she is.  
Tianna looked at her sister disgustedly. There's no way in hell you're going.  
You two can't risk your lives for this, Ash sagely said, this is our battle.  
Like hell, Tianna growled, I'm gonna rip them to shreds. If Kirrana goes I'll just use her as a shield.  
Kirrana frowned.  
And besides, Tianna tried to sell herself, we need to take dragonite. She can carry the most people.  
All right, Ash agreed, but let's go quickly. Maybe Brock is still alive.  
Misty almost fell over as she cut in, he could be alive! We have to rescue him!  
And avenge my sweet Jessie, James said deeply, his voice resonating eerily. The others looked at him, in an almost scared manner, as they'd never heard him speak so forcefully.  
Does da meowth get a gun? Meowth asked, breaking the silence.  
You can have two if you like, Tianna replied. Let's roll.  
They changed into thicker clothing, each new piece with as many pockets as were available, and then went outside to begin flying. James stuffed a pajama top underneath his shirt as if it would deflect bullets, but no one commented as they knew anything that would make them feel better at this time was worth doing, even if it didn't really help at all.  
--------------------------------  
I told you you should have taken me home first, Brock mumbled as he slipped back into consciousness. He noticed that Ryce had taken her underwear off while he was out and put it on his wound.  
Just shut up! Jessie screamed. Brock noticed that her face was red as if she'd been sobbing maniacally. Ryce's face was red as well. Brock was lying flat in the back of the car with no stretcher, and he felt every bump. His head probably would have cracked open were it not in Ryce's lap.   
he choked.  
Don't be silly now, she sniffled. She was crying rivers of tears. Brock then noticed that his chest was wet. And bare.  
Brock was suddenly snapped into ultimate alertness, and he jumped out of his skin as he realized something immensely important.  
They were all naked.  
Please tell me this is just all one big nightmare, Brock pleaded.  
Oh it is, Jessie assured, but we're living it.  
Brock began to ask a question, but wasn't sure he wanted the answer. Why don't we have our clothes on?  
Because the man who so graciously seated us in the van decided that we might have weapons on us, she scowled, glaring at the man in the passenger seat.  
Shut up back there! he screamed, turning around and pointing a gun at them.  
He didn't, Brock stammered, whispering now after the gunman turned around, he didn't _do_ anything to you, I mean, he--  
Ryce answered, putting a finger to his lips.   
Brock blushed as she sat over him, completely in the nude. He could see each of her ribs clearly defined, and her stomach was almost concave she was so thin. He had an urge to ask her if she was anorexic, but thought better of it. He had no hand with which to hold hers, and she was merely applying pressure to the wound where his hand once was. Brock's chin began to quiver, and his lips flipped upside down into a strong frown. He choked once, and then began to cry as he watched Ryce's shaking hands and her face continually reddening from the non-stop flow of tears. All the pain which wracked his body reminded him of themselves at that moment, and he began to convulse as he wept.  
Ryce shouted in a whisper, wide-eyed, what's happening?  
I want to hold your hand, he cried, but I don't have one!  
Ryce consoled, rubbing his chest with her other hand. It's going to be all right. We'll get through this somehow. Remember Brock, I'm going to take care of you. I haven't done a good job so far, but I'm going to.  
You have done a good job, Brock continued to cry, I mean, you're actually touching my bleeding hand. That says something.  
They looked at each other in understanding for a time before they noticed Jessie rocking back and forth with her head between her knees and her chest, her arms over her knees.  
she groaned, I'm going to die before I ever see my sweet James again.  
How did you live anyway? the passenger interjected from the front. I mean, you looked dead! The doctor took your pulse and said your heartbeat stopped and everything. Then you just disappeared while you were in the morgue and hour before--  
Jessie snorted, I didn't think cremation would be much fun, if you can imagine.  
The passenger decided that might made right once again and pointed the gun at her. Tell me how you lived, or you won't have a chance to see James ever again.  
Jessie just looked up at him for a moment, daggers in her eyes, piercing despite the red, bloated, tear-worn face that surrounded them. He was actually about to back down when she turned away from him and answered.  
There's medication that can make one so slowed down that they appear dead, even to doctors, she curtly explained. Meowth got me out of the morgue when he knew it was going to wear off. I was living dead.  
But the iocane powder, Brock interjected, puzzled from his knowledge of James' story. Couldn't you have pretended and let James in on it?  
I wasn't going to do it at all, she shrugged. It was just a backup plan in case the house was bugged. I didn't get to talk to Meowth for long. I guess he assumes that I told James some how and that he's just putting on a show for you twerps.  
It's no show, Brock sighed, feeling suddenly chilled from being on the floor of the cold van in his birthday suit. What I wouldn't give just to be home right now!  
You would be, the passenger interjected, if you little shits weren't always fucking up Team Rocket's plans.  
I'm thinking better of it now, thank you, Brock snorted.   
Just shut up! the passenger ordered. I'll blow your fucking heads off if you talk again!  
Brock flipped him off when he turned around, and slid into mental and physical depression. Ryce still held his former hand and rubbed his chest and neck as he silently agonized, and the car ride seemed to last forever before they suddenly stopped. The driver got out of the car, while the passenger sat and pointed his gun at them. They heard voices coming up to the back.  
Sunlight suddenly flooded the van, and Brock had to close his eyes to cope with it.  
he heard a familiar and masculine voice say as he sized up the cargo, they'll do just fine. Tie them up and gag them. We'll have a little fun with them before we destroy them.  
Brock felt helpless as he was injected with tranquilizer. He remembered Ryce hugging him tightly as it was done, upset because she had to let go of his hand which was caked with blood and sticking profusely to the underwear she had used to wrap it with. She breathed in erratically, not breathing out as her hand was pried away. She was injected as well, then pried away easily as she fell limp like a rag doll.  
_My God_, Brock thought as he too realized that what little he was able to move before he now could not, _we're still conscious._  
His eyes moved over Ryce, who was on her stomach face down in the van. They dragged her out by her feet, breaking her nose along the way. It left a trail of blood along the bed of the van as she was pulled out, and Brock knew that she was helplessly feeling all of it.  
_No_! Brock mentally screamed, tears wishing to escape from his eyes, but unable to do so. _My poor Ryce! Oh my God, that's sick! They're going to pay!_  
Brock's heart became extremely heavy within his chest, and he wished he had told Ryce to stay at the hospital when she had the chance. _I'll take care of you, Ryce,_ he mentally sobbed, _as soon as I'm well. I'll take care of you_.  
The next and the last to go slack was Jessie, and she resisted it a bit, not falling for a few minutes after injected. She at least knew to land on her back, and when she was dragged she merely received scratches on her back. They hoisted her up like a doll and tied her hands behind her back and her feet together. Both girls were being carried by a strong Team Rocket member into the building.  
She's bleedin' on me boss, the one carrying Ryce complained.  
Giovanni ordered. And take them to my office.  
Brock was the last to go, and had to be carried on the strongest member because he was so much heavier. He was taken to the office as well, and seriously believed that he was going to die after having been jostled so much. He was supposed to stay off his feet, and that he was doing, but part of the reasoning for that was so that his internal injuries would have time to heal, and that any bruised organ would not be coerced into rupturing.  
_Just let me live God_, he prayed. _I don't want to die now. I haven't even had a girl who loved me back yet in my life. Let me live_.  
With that prayer Brock was dropped onto a couch. He was being treated somewhat more nicely than the girls were being treated. They were merely lying on the floor, unable to move, their limbs tied.   
The one who carried Ryce was putting a wet paper towel on her nose to stop the bleeding. He was wincing, and had a genuine frown on his face.  
Come on, the one who had carried Jessie commanded, we have to get out of here.  
This poor girl, he frowned She was just a nurse.  
Then what was she doing with all those pokemon in her pockets? the other rolled his eyes. Come on, let's get going.  
The man still seemed distraught, and remained as long as possible to stop the bleeding. He had laid her on her back and left the paper towel there, hoping it would help.  
When they left, Jessie came to quickly. She worked her hands out of the rope, ripped the duct tape from her mouth, and then untied Ryce.  
Get up Ryce, she frowned, and helped with her nose. Oooh, that's got to hurt.  
She tried to walk around to Brock, but noticed two dead bodies behind Giovanni's desk. She threw up promptly, then began to tremor and sob furiously.   
Oh how I failed you, she cried at the bodies as she stepped away, fumbling backwards on a lamp. She wiped her mouth, and turned around, quivering like a naked child in the snow as she kneeled before Brock.  
Brock was untied shortly, but he was still unable to move. Jessie was obviously still woozy because she stumbled around quite a bit while she tried to save everyone. She tried to pull the rope around Brock's wrists and feet away, but he shook his head as he heard the door handle being rattled. He clung to the rope with his hands and feet as he had regained enough movement to squeeze them together, and waited to be taken out. The gag still remained over his mouth, and he just watched helplessly while Jessie grabbed a lamp and stood near the door, ready to pummel whoever walked in. She was totally naked, and still shook in weakness from the tranquilizer.   
One of Giovanni's minions walked in ahead of him, and Jessie brought the lamp down on his head. But she didn't have the strength to knock him out. The lamp remained intact, and she dropped to the ground.  
Jessie, Jessie, Jessie, Giovanni shook his head, apparently in real sadness. Then he shook his head, and it became mock sadness. You stupid bitch. You can't get away! Tie her up again!  
She was then tied up again, this time more tightly, and two pieces of duct tape covered her mouth, the uppermost overlapping the other. She breathed heavily and uncontrollably, and her eyes ran over with tears as she was thrown back into the center of the room.  
Oh, don't feel so bad, Giovanni pretended to be concerned, you guys are my gift to your friends who are coming to visit me today!  
God no! Jessie gasped. They need to stay away from here!  
But why?' Giovanni pushed out his lip, pretending to pout. We have this great party waiting for them when they get here.  
Giovanni then patted her cheek, and she turned away.   
Don't play so hard to get, Giovanni advised, James will die before you get to have your fun with him anyway.  
Jessie spat at him, and he guffawed loudly.  
he continued laughing, take them to the lobby and do as I'd said.  
The three were hoisted over the brawny Rocket member's shoulders once again and they began the long trek down to the lobby. The elevators in the tower weren't the speediest, and Jessie was sweating profusely the whole way down. She'd always dreamed that Team Rocket would finally just win--but she prayed to God now that they would lose, and lose big.  
-------------------------------------  
Ash had expected an army of four humans and their pokemon to go wreak havoc upon Team Rocket, but his posse had become quite the Calvary as they took to the skies on their various pokemon. Meowth and Pikachu were alone on Meowth's pidgeot. James and Tianna were happy on her dragonite, Kirrana rode with--oddly enough--her mother on another dragonite, Ash and Misty were on a dodrio, and Rambo was on another dodrio. He was a bird catcher trainer, and had more bird pokemon than Ash had ever seen. Of course, it was extremely convenient, but Ash assumed that Tianna had just chosen her connections well.  
They had a grand plan on how to destroy team rocket, and it was so crazy that Ash seriously doubted that it even had a chance of working. Misty was extremely keyed up since she was one of the most important component if the plan was going to work, and she fingered her pokeballs nervously as she awaited landing. _Author's note: yes, I did that on purpose._  
Ash reached his head back to kiss Misty's cheek, then went back to concentrate on flying. The dodrio was really just following the rest of the flying pokemon, and he had little to worry about, but he had to force himself to concentrate on something in his nervousness.   
Goldenrod City became visible below them before long, and Tianna's mom, who was leading, led the descent downward first.   
Tianna's mom was still fairly young, and she was the leader of the Blackthorn city gym. She was just as blunt and obnoxious as her daughters, but had a presence which not only commanded respect, but reeked of leadership and she was almost fear inducing. Ash was glad to have her around.  
Tianna shouted.  
Call me mom you whore-child, she grunted.  
Tianna called again, land near the gym! We don't want to be too obvious!  
Clair nodded and turned sharply toward the gym. Everyone followed.  
Quite a few bystanders in the city pointed upward at them, and they knew they were seen by at least one Team Rocket member. However, as Ash noticed, he didn't go to snitch. He merely looked away, pretending he hadn't seen them. Ash saw another do the same thing. They didn't want Ash's group to lose the element of surprise.   
Ash closed his eyes tightly as dodrio landed. Not because he was scared to land, but because he knew that they might not even come out alive. But he was prepared for that. He was prepared to do anything just to put an end to Team Rocket once and for all.  
All right, Clair began rallying the masses, you all know what you're supposed to do. Tianna, keep out of our way.  
Like HELL! she shouted, and dragonite growled at the gym leader.  
What do you see in her? Clair shook her head to the dragonite. It barred its teeth at her.  
Thinks I'm better than you, Tianna taunted, I didn't have to go borrow _my_ daddy's dragonite, in case you haven't noticed.  
Just shut up, Clair ordered, we have work to do.  
Stay out of our way, Tianna rolled her eyes, continuing to goad.  
Clair just looked at her, shook her head, and turned back.   
It's do or die folks, she said, like a true drill sergeant, and we have to make this work. We're going to rush the place and bombard it with all we've got. Spare NO ONE, we can't afford to make--  
Wait wait wait, Ash interrupted, you guys have to know not to shoot our friends.  
Excluding their friends, Clair added. Though after seeing their pictures, I think that goes without saying.  
Just making sure, Ash said through clenched teeth.  
Misty asked intently, her eyes narrowed and focused on all those before her.  
they nodded in unison, and put all their pokemon away.  
Let's caulk our guns, Rambo suggested.  
An applause of caulking went on for about thirty seconds, then they all ran toward the building, ready to wage absolute war.  
The door to the building was locked, and since Rambo had the most ammo, he took it upon himself to gun it down.  
They all ran in, guns pointed in every direction. Meowth was given two in fact, two hand guns. He stood in front of pikachu, since the little yellow ball of fur had nothing but its own electrical constitution for its defense.  
All of the lights in the room were off, and except for the daylight which allowed them to see the outline of everything in the room, it was uncomfortably dark.  
They looked around the room, preparing for ambush, but instead met silence.  
Ash grumbled. They were ready for us.  
They walked in a mob along the room's walls, still facing no one. They were prepared in case they were going to be gassed.  
Masks on! Ash shouted, suddenly worried. The police were very interested in their cause, and supplied them once again with all the masks needed.  
Everyone complied, and Ash helped pikachu put his on, but no gas was released. The silence was unbroken except by the group's footsteps.  
They just stopped in the middle of the far wall, wondering if they should climb the stairs and get try and find their quarry on the next floor, or wait to see what would happen. They wondered this in unison, though didn't speak of it. Since they didn't speak, waiting seemed to be the preferable option.  
They weren't quick to put their guns down, they were protected in every direction by someone wielding a gun. Misty had three pokeballs in their smallest state between the fingers of her left hand, ready to spring the plan into action should it become necessary. Nothing could go wrong. Tianna held a pokeball in its smallest state in her left hand as well, waiting for the word, waiting for anything just to spring into action.   
It's dark in here, Misty whispered, shivering a little as she wished she could see better.  
Pikachu understood her concern and let a little bit of electricity circle his fur, lighting up the room.  
Ash wished that he hadn't done that, for he could see what was hanging from the roof.  
Oh my God, he gagged, vomit coming up to his mouth. He ran into a corner to throw up, and heard the gasps as everyone looked up to the roof.  
James screamed in primal hatred. They put Jessie's body up there!  
Pikachu shone in that area, sniffing the air, and just staring.   
There were three naked bodies strung from the roof by their hands and feet, hanging limply and lifeless. Blood dripped from the face of the black haired one they recognized as Brock's nurse, and it took a long ride before splattering to the floor. The three looked even more revolting with what little light was shed upon them, as it glowed off of their frigid skin and cast their odious and frightening doubles on the wall, their flaccid and wavering shadows.  
My sweet Jessie! James shouted, now screaming for all he was worth. No one bothered to silence him because they wanted Team Rocket to come to them anyway.  
Pikachu was nearly done casting light when one of the bodies moved.  
All stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the movement. It was very subtle, and they almost believed that they had collectively imagined it. They had almost believed that, until Jessie's whole head lifted to face them, and she began to scream in horror from behind the gag.  
Jessie is alive! Ash sputtered, stumbling backwards, she's alive--and tied to the roof!  
James screamed once again, extremely charged by fear, as he had seen Jessie dead on her apartment floor. His screaming didn't stop, even when the room was flooded by light.  
Giovanni's voice toppled against the walls and resonated throughout the floor, you came to visit! How sweet. If I'd have known you were coming I would have baked a cake.  
Can it, Brock shouted from his position in the air. It was a feeble shout, but everyone then knew he was alive.  
Oh Brock! Misty shouted up to him. We'll save you.  
Giovanni sighed. He was standing on the second floor, looking down at them from it. The building had a hole down the center where people from the top floor could see straight down, and from there he grinned and conversed with them. This was also where the three had been tied, and they were across from him, but lower as they descended into the first floor. I'm sorry. You came just in time to watch them die.  
Giovanni then pulled his hands out in front of him. He had been harboring a sniper rifle.  
Misty shouted, and every one of the group began to fire at him.  
Giovanni had fired while they were firing, but didn't hit his hostages. Instead he shot their ropes, and they began tumbling to the ground, as did he.   
Bulbasaur go! Ash shouted, but in effect had released all of his pokemon.  
Rambo threw all his pokemon out, six different birds.  
Catch them! he ordered, and his dodrios, which were fastest, caught Jessie and Ryce.  
Get Brock and don't let him hit roughly! Ash shouted to bulbasaur, not sure his order had made sense.  
Bulbasaur replied, and his vines dashed out to recover Brock in a lightning-quick snap. His vines curled around Brock, then tightened. He bent the vines as they tightened, in effect absorbing the shock from the fall.  
Ash dashed over to bulbasaur as he lay Brock down gently. Oh thank you bulbasaur! You're a genius!  
One of Rambo's birds, a fearow, had caught Giovanni in its confusion, but it didn't matter. He was already dead. Rambo had apparently blown his head clean off with his twelve gauge.  
At this point James was either totally relishing in the fact that Jessie was naked, or totally ignoring it. He could hardly walk he was shaking so badly as he stumbled to where she was put down, throwing his arms around her.  
he shouted, with a lack of something more profound to say.  
she shouted back, apparently suffering from the same affliction.   
It wasn't a second before they were engaged in a mind shattering kiss. Among the most highly rated kisses of all time, Westley and Buttercup's almost rivaled this one, but wasn't quite good enough. Their rapture was more than either of them could bear, and their hearts beat so furiously against each other they almost passed out in their passion.   
When they finally stopped, after what had seemed to the others an eternity had passed, James blushed and began stripping off his clothes.  
Ash tried to put on the breaks, this is neither the time--  
Quiet twerp, James ordered, and began putting his clothes on Jessie. He pulled the pajama top from his shirt and was in a pajama top and boxers, while Jessie was garmented in his loosely fitting t-shirt and pants.  
she cried, I was cold.  
James began to sob loudly, his mouth wide open as he clutched Jessie to him. I don't know how you came back to me but thaaaank you! I'll never doubt the power of prayer again! Oh my Jessie, oh my sweet!  
she sniffed, and they began kissing again.  
Ash stood near Brock, and took his own shirt off. Ash then covered Brock's private parts with it, and put a hand to his head. You're going to be all right now.  
Brock smiled up at Ash, unable to maintain a display of happiness for long. You've been a good friend Ash. a best friend.  
And I'll always be one, Ash smiled, not quite understanding the underlying connotation of Brock's statement.  
At this point Ryce scrambled up and crawled over to Brock. She was shaking, half in cold, half in pain. She picked up Brock's hand and put it in front of her, then laid her head on his chest.   
I'm going to take care of you now, Brock told her.   
she began, shivering and chattering between each word she managed to squeak out, going to--take--care--of you!  
James kissed Jessie quickly, and gave his pajama top to Ryce. She looked as if she needed it more than him. He winced after she put it on and he could see the heavy bruising under her eyes as an effect from her broken nose. Her nose itself looked smashed upward, and it was completely crusted in blood. Her face was crusted in blood in two streams joined under her chin, and her hair was caked a little.   
That poor girl is a mess, Jessie looked at her with concern in her eyes as James put his bare arms around her.  
We've got to get you all to a doctor, James pointed out.  
Jessie agreed, crawling into James' arms further, I think I've had far too much tranquilizer. It didn't keep me down very well. The rebels didn't have long to train, but they tried to have everyone develop an immunity to certain poisons, including the tranquilizer that Team Rocket always uses.  
James blinked. You were immune to iocane powder?  
Jessie shook her head sadly, that was all for show, for the bugs that Team Rocker agents planted in my apartment. I took a different drug that made me seem dead. Meowth was supposed to tell you.  
James turned to Meowth.  
Meowth sighed. I wanted to James, but wit everything happening, I didn't get da chance.   
James nodded. It's all right now. It's all right now that we're together. Don't ever leave me again Jessie, ever.  
Jessie nodded. I never will James. Never.  
James cried again, in happiness again, and rocked back and forth with Jessie in his arms.  
Let's go, Ash whispered gently into Misty's ear. He then turned to bulbasaur, who was still out. Can you carry Brock outside for me?  
it said, apparently agreeing to do it.  
Ryce whispered into his ear, will you still take care of me even though my face looks like hell?  
You're beautiful, Brock assured. Just beautiful.  
Ryce continued to shake, and had to get up so bulbasaur could lift up Brock.  
Someone called, exiting the elevator. You forgot your parting gifts!  
Ash and Misty's heads snapped toward the direction of the voice, and found that it belonged to an incredibly imposing looking man. He had rather messy black hair, and acrimony bordering on total insanity in is eyes. He wasn't bad looking, but his smile just seemed filthy, especially when one considered the rather imposing looking automatic rifle he was wielding.  
I'm so sick of guns, Tianna gritted her teeth, some odd last words for someone who might be destined to death.  
Kirrana sprang into action, jumping in front of the flock and flopping to the floor with a flood, and began firing bullets in an endless string at the man, hoping to kill him before he managed to kill the people she accompanied.  
The bullets hacked through the air as snakes cruising the ocean, but were not quick enough. The man had released an onix, and it deflected the bullets.  
Nice onix, the man complemented, we got it off of one of the nudists over here.  
Who the fuck are you? Ash asked, and it was truly the question on everyone's minds.  
The man who makes this operation work, he smirked. The man that worked poor dead Giovanni like a puppet. But he was weak, so now he's dead.  
Like you're gonna be in a minute! James screamed, once again in a voice that terrified everyone who had known him well.   
the man rolled his eyes. He's passionate now, now that he's back on the losing side. You just can't win James--once the chips are down for one side you join it! You're the anti-fair-weather friend!  
Go fuck yourself, James spat back at him.  
Oh if only that were possible, the guy replied.  
Who ARE you? Ash asked again.  
They call me Poison Dagger, he explained, and that's the last name you'll hear before death.  
Brock called weakly, bind, now!  
Onix listened to his true master and curled around poison dagger to squeeze his life out.  
Listen to me, Poison Dagger ordered, but Onix didn't listen.  
Mantine, go! Poison Dagger shouted, and managed to free his arm to throw Brock's water pokemon. Surf now!  
Water enveloped the onix, and it fainted dead away.  
My mantine, Brock frowned.  
Poison Dagger laughed, still hiding behind Onix. It's my mantine now, though.  
Har har har, Brock growled, that was unique! I never would have said that after stealing your pokemon, you unoriginal asshole!  
But Poison Dagger was through playing games.   
he shouted.  
The group looked all around them as Team Rocket members began repelling from the roof down to the floor. They were all dressed in black, and Ash almost passed out. They were all far better armed than he and his posse were.  
Ash turned to her, squeezing her hand. Time for the plan.  
Misty nodded. All of the Team Rocket members had landed on the floor, and were caulking their guns. Misty didn't have much time.  
The others in the group began shooting, careful to aim high.  
Water pokemon, Misty shouted,   
All of Misty's pokemon escaped their balls and stood on the floor. This occurred quickly, as the Team Rocket agents were still in the process of caulking.  
Just get them fucking wet! she shouted, not having the time to call out individual attacks.  
The pokemon somehow understood, however, as they blasted the Team Rocket agents to the floor. They managed to start shooting, but couldn't hit their targets as they were both on the ground and blinded.  
Ash shouted, thunder, now!  
Pikachu shouted, and the room was lit up like fireworks. The Team Rocket agents were frying like pancakes as Pikachu continued his electric attack. He was just about out of juice when Tianna stepped up next to Ash.  
Ampharos, go! she shouted, use thunder now!  
The second barrage began, not quite so phenomenal as the first, but enough to be sure the agents weren't going to get up again.  
Poison Dagger's face went white.  
You die now! He shouted, and pressed the trigger of the gun.  
But someone was ready for it. Someone had made their way around the room and snuck up behind the man while his minions were being scrambled.  
Oh no you don't! Brock wheezed, pulling the gun into the air.  
No Brock! Ryce shouted, you'll die!  
Then so be it! Brock shouted back, smashing the gun into Poison Dagger's face.  
Poison Dagger turned, relatively unscathed since Brock was weak at the moment. He did nothing but pick Brock up and throw him to the ground.  
He turned once again to the others while Brock gasped.  
I've got a clear shot, one of his adversaries said, and all of the sudden a sharp pain began in his neck and traveled throughout his body.  
Poison Dagger dropped to the ground--alive, but utterly paralyzed.  
Misty and Ryce shouted at once, and ran over to him.  
Ryce fell to the floor about halfway there since they were trying to walk over the fallen bodies of the Team Rocket agents, and Misty got to him first.  
she shouted again, gulping and putting her arms around Brock's neck, though it was turned sideways.  
Brock was naked once again and had curled into the fetal position. He was shaking and gasping and sweating. Ryce feared that Poison Dagger accomplished what he had wanted--to murder Brock by making his internal injuries fatal.  
Misty began to cry, don't leave me!  
he stammered, I love you! I still love you! I try to get over you, but I can't. But I guess I will in the afterlife.  
Misty shook her head, no, don't say that. Please. You'll be all right.  
Brock shouted, gasping, and he turned onto his back, not caring about his nakedness. I'm going to die without ever having been truly loved! I'm going to die a virgin!  
You're not going to die, Misty assured him, crying with double the intensity you're going to be fine!  
Brock began quietly, wishing he could take her hand. Promise me you'll kiss me on New Years. Promise me that.  
Of course I will, she sniffed, confused. But that's so far off, I want to kiss you now.  
Brock allowed for himself to be kissed, then began to sob.  
I don't want to die, Misty, I want to have love first, he wept.  
I love you, Misty bit her lip.  
Brock cried more, you don't! I could have had magic with someone else, Misty, I could have had love. I could have been with someone who wanted me back, like Ryce. But I was in denial, I still thought I could be with you. I thought we could have something.  
We can! Misty shouted, you can still have magic! You can still have love! Just live for me baby, live until we can get you to a hospital.  
Brock sniffed again, then the sobs became heavier.  
Just kiss me, he swallowed, kiss me, so that I can die kissing.  
Misty nodded, and leaned over to kiss Brock. She kissed him sweetly, a kiss of love that she had only previously given to Ash. Her love for him was of friendship, but it was an incredibly strong platonic love. She wondered why she just couldn't have actually loved Brock instead. Why she couldn't have just fallen for him instead of Ash.  
Brock began to slip away as the kiss went on, and his head fell sideways to the ground. His cheeks were freckled with a million tears, and reddened by a million rivers of them. Misty put two fingers to his neck and felt his pulse weakening. She pulled away quickly, not wanting to shatter as she felt it disappear entirely.  
Misty fell back and began to sob, and Ryce, who had been hovering over them all along, put her head back on Brock's chest.  
I'm going to take care of you, she gritted her teeth, then began to resuscitate him, I said I was going to take care of you and I'm going to to take care of you damnit!  
Ryce wished that it was she he'd asked to be the last person he kissed as she gave him mouth to mouth, but knew that it was too soon for that. She continued with CPR in hopes that he would live, then they could be together and have magic and love as he'd always desired. She'd help him get over Misty. She'd help him get well.  
Everyone else had remained dutifully slack jawed as they watched the scene between the women and Brock. Ash made all his pokemon return, as did Misty, and afterward he finally got the nerve to walk over to the dying Poison Dagger.  
Who the fuck are you? he asked, kicking the man. He looked at Brock as he did it. I know your name isn't Poison Dagger, asshole.   
You've always been a bright one, he said sarcastically, except in whisper because the damage to the throat didn't allow him to talk.  
Ash kicked him again, once again turning to look at Brock as he did it. It was that that fueled his anger.  
You really want to know my name? Poison Dagger narrowed his eyes. My name is Montana.  
What kind of a name is that? Ash growled.  
Montana Ketchum, he finished.  
Fucking liar! Ash screamed, and began kicking him harder.  
Oh am I? he coughed, did your mother ever tell you why your father isn't around?  
Yeah she did, he kicked him again. He died fuckhole! The Luke I am your father thing is so old!  
Poison Dagger laughed. So naive. Go look up a list of fugitives sometimes you little shit. I was arrested two months before you were born for murder in the first degree, and attempt of murder. I hacked up your older sister real good. I was in the process of strangling your mother when the neighbors called the cops.  
You lying bitch! Ash shouted, and kicked the man in the balls. My dad was a pokemon trainer! My dad died when my mom was seven months pregnant, in a boating accident! I never had a sister!  
Look it up, he snarled, then passed away when Ash kicked him in the head.  
Ash was fuming. His demeanor was completely tense, and his hands were balled into fists. He gave Dagger's cadaver one final kick, then turned to face Misty. His anger then gave way to emotional exhaustion, and he passed out.  
Misty ran over to Ash's crumpled body and held him in her lap. Oh Ash, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers gently through his hair. In his sleep he was so innocent, his lips slightly parted as he puffed away his troubles into the safety of unconsciousness. She kissed him gently as he lye in her arms and cradled him like a baby.  
_You are a baby_, she thought, _my sweet baby.  
_Misty looked over to Ryce and Brock. Jessie and James had stepped through the piles of bodies which were in the middle of the floor to reach them.  
Don't give up! Jessie told Ryce, keep doing it until the helicopter arrives!  
James added, Clair and her daughters left to call the hospital, so don't give up on him.  
Silence ensued for a moment, besides the breaths Ryce was steadily giving to Brock. Rambo remained, and suddenly cocked his head toward the elevator, which had remained open.  
I hear ticking, he frowned, staring into the elevator.  
Get out! Jessie screamed. We have to get out!  
But I can't stop giving him CPR! Ryce paled.  
You'll both die if we stay, Jessie panicked, we'll try and get you both out quickly!  
Get his pokemon, Ryce bit her lip.  
Jessie shook and quickly ran over to Poison Dagger. She searched his carcass for pokeballs, and found a belt with them around his waist. She recognized some as hers.  
Now let's get out! she ordered. Meowth stood by her leg, ready to start running on all fours as soon as she began. Speed was not a bipedal meowth's element, but he was surely quick when he reverted to all fours once again.  
James hoisted Ash over his shoulder, deciding to get Ash instead of Brock because he would live for sure.  
Misty grabbed pikachu when Ash was gone from her arms and looked wild eyed to where she needed to go. Pikachu shocked her a little in his fear, but Misty ignored it and followed James to where Jessie was standing.  
No time Jessie, he bit his lip.   
I can't lift him! Ryce screamed, trying to lift Brock quickly between resuscitation.  
Leave him, Jessie said painfully, we have no choice!  
she shouted, I told him I'd take care of him!  
Misty grabbed Ryce's hand, with pikachu curled into her other elbow, attempting to make Ryce leave, but she pulled away.  
I'm not going! she confirmed. Not without Brock!  
James and Jessie looked at each other, wasting valuable time as they tried to see if Rambo could carry Ash. He could not--Rambo was only about thirteen and wasn't strong enough.  
Adrenalin flowed though Ryce's veins, and she wasn't leaving without Brock. The ticking stopped, and everyone began running. She ran as well, dragging Brock by his casted arm.  
I'm so sorry, she whispered, knowing that her actions would only damage it further. She just hoped that she could salvage his fleeting life.  
Everyone was out except for her when fire began to burst from the elevator into the entire hall.  
Oh boy, Ryce frowned, and she began to pull on Brock harder. She needed to get him out faster and continue on CPR--  
James ran back for her after putting Ash down in safety, despite Jessie's screaming. He hoisted Brock up over his shoulder, grabbed Ryce's hand and made a mad dash for safety. He never looked back, though he could feel the fire nip at his back as he pumped his legs faster than he ever had before. He didn't even notice that Ryce was nearly flying behind him as he didn't let her slow down. The heat dissipated eventually, but he didn't slow down until he reached the gym, which was where his friends were.  
He put Brock down gently, and although Ryce was heaving and her lungs were hungry for breath themselves, she immediately went back to giving Brock CPR.   
Was anyone around the building when it exploded? James asked inbetween gasps for air.  
Jessie shook her head, they all ran for dear life when they saw us do the same. And the police are showing up.  
James nodded as his breath began to return to him. He swallowed before explaining as his throat had become dry from breathing through his mouth. Ash told them to show up in a couple of hours when he went to get the gas masks.  
Jessie fell into James' arms, feeling comfortable, and drifted to sleep as they waited for the helicopter to take them away. Jessie didn't feel that she wanted to have anything to do with helicopters, but as long as she could be with James, she'd face it.  
Brock would have felt the same way--but he refused to live and bitch about it. Ryce's efforts seemed increasingly fruitless, but she refused to give up. Misty was shocked at the devotion he was receiving from someone who barely even knew him.  
Everyone looked up as their hair whipped around their faces and the air around them began to swirl. Each of their hearts lifted as two helicopters landed on the roof of the gym.  
Tianna shouted, running over to them, I just got off the phone! I'm glad you guys came back here!  
Two paramedics had descended from the ladders of the helicopters and examined the patients. They moved Ryce out of the way and felt Brock's neck.  
He has a faint pulse, one determined, but he isn't breathing.  
The other paramedic nodded, and began giving him CPR. He had brought a mouth guard to do it with, and was much more forceful than Ryce had the strength to be.   
He's alive, she sighed relievedly.   
You saved his life, Misty told her softly, awe welling in her eyes.   
Ryce looked up at misty, crying in her happiness. Misty looked around for a tissue so that Ryce could wipe the blood that was crusting around her mouth, but didn't need to.  
These two need to go to the hospital too, James announced, pointing to Jessie and Ryce as the other paramedic came back. They were injected with tranquilizer and we don't know how safe it is.  
The paramedic nodded as he hooked Brock up to a machine which breathed for him. He brought it down from a ladder which went from the helicopters on the roof to the ground. He left once again.  
They're from a different hospital, Tianna announced. 911 put me through to a different one. They have much better helicopters, though they're about a ten minute flight farther away.  
Misty shook her head, as long as they get the job done!  
The helicopters left the roof and landed on the Goldenrod City shopping center. The paramedic returned after having dropped three stretchers.  
We're taking them to the roof of the mall since the elevator can take us there, he said to the other paramedic. But we'll have to come back for each.  
We'll take the man first, he's worst off, the paramedic which was attending to Brock announced.   
I can walk, Jessie announced.  
Me too, Ryce also announced, though with a wavering voice.  
We'd prefer you stayed here, the paramedic who had brought the stuff said. They then placed all three people on the stretchers and strapped them in, and ran off quickly with Brock in the stretcher. They returned more quickly than anyone would have thought, and began to carry off Ryce. When they came back for Jessie, the helicopter with those two in it had already left.  
Someone can go with you, a paramedic tersely said, and he seemed restless to leave.  
I'm going with her then, James announced, and he raced alongside them as they wasted no time getting Jessie to the other helicopter. Meowth went along too, assuming that no one would object if he added his insignificant weight to the mix.  
The healthy bystanders watched as the helicopters seemed to shoot into the air and slice through the skies. The wind finally died down as they escaped the horizon, and the stunned onlookers began to converse regarding what had just happened. Ash, Misty, Tianna, Kirrana, Clair and Rambo took a little longer than the people of the city to come to, and were rather detached even as they conversed with each other.  
Ash began to wake. Misty was holding him as she sat cross-legged on the ground, and he stood shakily with her help, not yet speaking a word. He still appeared frail as he leaned on Misty to remain standing, but was becoming stronger as time wore on.  
Thanks for all your help, Misty told to Clair, Kirrana and Rambo. We couldn't have done it without you, and you know you didn't have to.  
Anything for Tianna! Rambo smiled, saluted his friend, and released his eldest dodrio. Everyone had given him his guns back, and he was packing quite a load. He had to release another bird just to carry all of the guns. He finished readying himself, then called to the group again. Call on me if you ever need help again!  
Ash walked over and put a hand on Rambo's shoulder, remembering that he had looked up to him and wanted to meet him. You have skill, I can see that. Maybe I'll see you again someday when we're old and famous, out on the Indigo Plateau.  
Rambo smiled brightly. I hope so! He shouted, and got on his dodrio.  
he shouted warmly, good luck! And then he took off towards Blackthorn.  
I guess we're going as well, Clair frowned. Take care, Tianna.  
You too, Clair, Tianna squeaked out, as if it pained her to say it.  
It's mom, okay? Clair grumbled.  
_Step-parents don't count_, Tianna thought, but held her tongue. She just remained silent and waved as Clair and her sister took off on her step-grandfather's dragonite. She decided then to visit her real grandfather when this all was over. She needed to see some real family. Besides her sister.  
Tianna then turned to those who remained. Let's go.  
Ash concurred, so glad that he wouldn't have to be driving. He picked up pikachu and petted his fur. pikachu relaxed at this point, and didn't complain when they all went back to flying to the mainland on the back of Dragonite.  
Tianna was in front, and Ash and Misty were incredibly affectionate as they flew. Pikachu was in Misty's lap, and Ash was behind Misty. Ash had his arms around Misty the whole time, and had taken to kissing her neck often, and burying his head into her soft neck. His shirt was off as it was lost in the explosion after he had lent it to Brock, and Misty felt like melting as he pressed his nude upper-body against her, even though she herself was fully clothed. Ash closed his eyes as he breathed in Misty's hair, thinking that it was the most pleasant smell in the known world. He needed her badly, and was glad that their years of dating off and on and light necking and being unsure had all come to a head, and with luck they would remain a permanent item. He was young and silly before. He was still young at fifteen, but old enough to where he could truly feel love in his heart for the woman he held in front of him. They had their disagreements in the past, but they both silently resolved to treat each other with more respect henceforth. It wasn't necessarily adhered to, but it was their resolution at the time.  
Tianna stared blankly ahead as she directed her dragonite to where she was told the hospital was. She was bloody sick of hospitals, but didn't really have a choice. She still just wanted to crawl into her pajamas and flop onto the couch, but realized that she would have to utilize her mother's credit card once again, as they had failed to have the hindsight to pack for the occasion. But, such was life. She consoled herself with the fact that eventually she would be able to escape into the magical realm of sleep, and she daydreamed of the nap she would take as the ocean passed in a never ending mass below them.  
---------------------------------------  
Tests were done quickly on Jessie since she was airlifted and received absolute priority over other emergency room patients, but she was just as quickly declared well enough for release. The tranquilizers hadn't caused major damage, and James was overwhelmed with happiness as he could hold Jessie for a good while longer because of this.  
Ryce was retained in t he hospital, her nose was cleaned and set so that it wouldn't heal funny, and she had to be cleansed of the tranquilizer. She was a frail body, and didn't handle it as well as Jessie had. After her treatment she was taken to a normal hospital room, put on an IV and given strong pain killers Her face looked much more pleasant as the blood had been cleaned off and ice had been applied so the swelling went down, but her face became black as obsidian as her bruises deepened. She was awfully peaceful as she slept, and looked as if she was sleeping away her injuries while she lye on her back in one of the hospital's standard adjustable twin beds.  
Jessie and James felt bad that they weren't visiting her, but Brock seemed to demand more attention. He was hooked up to a great deal of machinery in the intensive care unit, and wasn't able to breathe on his own. He was declared to be in a coma.  
If he lives through this, the doctor said sadly, it would be a miracle. I'm sorry, but his chances are extremely low.  
James nodded, and looked to Brock. He didn't look a thing like the same person, he was so covered in machinery that he could have been an android. At least he was in a hospital gown and covered by warm blankets. His heart monitor continued to thrive, as did the monitor of his brain waves. James didn't care what the doctor said, he believed that Brock would live.  
Jessie, however, realized that Brock was beyond his last leg. She couldn't believe that he held on yet, but she knew he might as well have been gone at that point. She didn't know him well, but still felt immensely dejected as she listened to the Darth Vader-like sighing of the respirator as it forced Brock's lungs to pump.  
It'll be a while before the others get here, Jessie whispered into James' ear, still looking at Brock as she did so.  
I hope they get here soon, James replied, also looking at Brock. He subconsciously believed that Brock couldn't die as long as his eyes stayed on him. He held Jessie closely, and she was forced to look away, but James dutifully stared at Brock's succumbing shell.   
They remained embracing as James stepped backwards toward a chair. Meowth had curled up into the one he was not sitting in for a long time as he took a long needed rest. Jessie's legs were swung over his own as he cradled her in his lap.   
Lightning struck outside the window, and it was followed by a flash flood type storm. The sky had blackened impossibly, and rain pelted the window in waves and strokes as Jessie and James cuddled in front of it. James began to rock Jessie back and forth, holding her more tightly with each passing minute. It was strange how believing she was dead could make him appreciate her more, and how the bickering stopped once their love was out in the open.  
Jessie whispered, what are we going to do from now on?  
I don't know, James replied. Maybe we could become pokemon trainers together.Or maybe I could get a job and we could just get a place and live out the rest of out lives like normal people.  
Sounds delicious, Jessie sighed, squirming a little in James' lap as she thought about the notion. She still had his huge clothing on, but luckily he was wearing his boxers and a hospital gown that they graciously let him have.  
I hope everyone's okay in the rain, James pondered, and he began stroking Jessie's hair.  
Can we have a fireplace in our house? Jessie asked, begining to ramble, so that we can sit by it when it rains?  
Anything you like, James promised, and kissed Jessie on the head.  
--------------------------------  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Tianna landed in front of the hospital, relieved that they were no longer in danger of being struck by lightning. Ash was still shirltless and was shivering incredibly, and Misty was worried that he would be hospital bound from sickness soon. They entered and made quite the scene--three sopping wet teenagers, one without a shirt and holding a pikachu, and one with a dragonite.   
The receptionist knew that a group had come to the hospital from the island a short while earlier, and the dragonite and pikachu tipped her off that they were here for them.   
One is in intensive care and the other is on the seventeenth floor, the receptionist announced, gathering name tags for the lot. And we have extra hospital gowns.  
That would be great, Ash smiled, and a nurse went off to get him something to wear.  
Everything that day seemed to be against protocol, but the receptionist didn't fight it. She dutifully handed each a name tag, and though dragonite was put away, pikachu was allowed up. They'd let a meowth up earlier. They didn't want to, but he _talked_, and he somehow convinced them to let him be treated as a person while the doctors were too stunned to think clearly.  
Tianna decided to visit Ryce since everyone else was with Brock. Ryce was asleep so Tianna just sat in a chair in the room with her chin resting on her hand, but it was all right. Any rest at all was good rest, and Ryce would have someone to talk to should she wake.  
The intensive care unit only allowed two visitors at a time, so Jessie and James waited in the hallway while Ash and Misty went to see Brock.   
He's not long for this world, Jessie warned before they went in. And he's in a coma.  
Ash nodded soberly, and took Misty's hand as he entered Brock's room.  
Brock was quite the horror to see, with all the machinery that was necessary to keep him alive. Ash resolved not to let anyone take Brock off of life support. He was a survivor, and he had proved it before.  
How long are we going to wait here? Misty asked Ash, looking up at him sadly. Brock might be here a very long time.  
As long as it takes, Ash clenched Misty's hand more tightly. As long as it takes.  
They were about to lean into a kiss when Brock's heart monitor decided to beep.  
And by God I hope it takes longer than this, Ash bit his lip.  
  
I will make part 4 soon. I have inspiration now.


End file.
